algo más
by kamiryukyo
Summary: Dedicación por el cumpleaños de Kyo.


_ALGO MÁS._

 _Diciembre 10_

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un techo desconocido, mis ojos rodaron a cualquier lugar. La habitación era hermosa, con dulce aroma a canela, y con una ventana por donde entraban los cálidos rayos de sol, y desde donde se contemplaba una magnifica vista del monte Moiwa. Era perfecto. El ambiente era encantador. Un leve mareo vine de repente. Mi boca estaba seca. Lleve mi mano hasta mi sien.

Pero…

¿Qué hacía en este lugar? Medite un momento…

Oh…claro.

 _Diciembre 9_

Benimaru planeo este pequeño paseo, según él, es para celebrar mi cumpleaños próximo. La idea no me apetecía en lo más mínimo, es más, yo quería pasar ese día, y todos los anteriores, en mi departamento sin festejo, ni nada parecido. No estaba acostumbrado a los festejos. Quizá piensen que soy un aguafiestas, pero no, simplemente, mis ánimos no estaban para hacer un mini viaje, sobre todo porque, este último mes de año estaba dándole un arreglo a mi apartamento y eso me tenía agotado. Es sabido que odio los trabajos pesados, pero mi padre me exigió hacerme responsable de mis cosas. Ahora, mírenme aquí. Pero de igual manera, no pude negarme a la petición de Benimaru, bueno, no es que no pudiera negarme, sencillamente, fui capturado sin oportunidad de escape. Mí preciado amigo me informo que ya tenía todo arreglado para nuestro viaje de cuatro días con destino a Hokkaido. Genial, no pude escapar. Nuestros acompañantes en esta travesía de Tokio a Hokkaido serían: obvio, Daimon, Shingo, los hermanos Bogard, «extraño» el infiltrado de Higashi, «más extraño» Mai que va a cualquier lugar donde este Andy, King que mostro interés en el paseo cuando Benimaru se lo platico, y blue Mary, quien estaba en aquella platica y se vio enganchada por la propia King, ¡oh claro! Benimaru y yo, sobretodo porque soy el invitado estelar. O eso creía yo.

El viaje desde Tokio hasta Hokkaido duro una hora y media, no fue mucho, todos viajamos cómodos en el avión privado de mi buen amigo Benimaru, ya saben, a él se le puede facilitar todo. Benimaru es una enorme fuente que derrocha dinero.

Las chicas por su parte, preferían viajar en tren, en el súper rápido Shinkansen. Ellas querían un itinerario de catorce días que nos llevaría a recorrer el norte de Japón, para admirar una abundancia de paisajes pintorescos y sorprendentes parques nacionales. No creo que en esta época del año encuentres paisajes pintorescos, lo más que puedes encontrar es: nieve, nieve, y más nieve. King era la más entusiasmada con ese recorrido, quería hacer parada en Hachinohe, una ciudad pequeña a tres horas de distancia de Tokio, El mercado de pescado local era una parada que no deseaban perder y quizá tratar de conseguir el sushi más fresco. Yo también hubiera querido visitar aquel mercado repleto de pescados. La emoción de Mai era ver el Lago Towada, había oído hablar de cruceros que se realizaban sobre las aguas del lago y ella quería tener uno junto a Andy. No creo que un crucero este activo en vísperas del invierno. El chico de largo cabello rubio, Andy, no se veía tan animado. Hirosaki es una antigua ciudad castillo, también era una parada obligatoria en el itinerario que querían las chicas, este lugar tiene varios puntos de interés, incluyendo el antiguo barrio Samurai y el Jardín Botánico. También, no querían dejar pasar la visita al Fujita Memorial Jardín Japonés, uno de los mayores jardines en Japón.

Pero ese recorrido no estaba en los planes de Beni, él únicamente tenía pensado, llegar a Hokkaido visitar Sapporo, hospedarnos en Sapporo y hacer un poco de esquí; creo que era lo que todos deseaban practicar, esquí, y yo incluido. Obviamente. Esa forma era una de las adecuadas para disfrutar la nieve. El recorrido que las mujeres deseaban era apetecible, pero yo no quería estar tanto tiempo lejos de…bueno, no tiene sentido mencionarlo. Shingo y Joe, querían visitar todo lo que Hokkaido podía ofrecernos, además, el itinerario que querían las chicas duraba catorce días, era demasiado tiempo y Benimaru sólo quería un paseo corto.

Aquel itinerario de catorce días, tenían que hacerlo las chicas por su cuenta. Y lo más recomendable es, que lo hiciera en época de primavera o verano. En este tiempo lo único que puedes encontrar es esculturas de hielo, y caminos cubiertos de nieve. Pero bellas iluminaciones.

De regreso al presente, Mai y King tuvieron mala vibra en el recorrido de una hora y media en avión, ni siquiera Andy lograba hacer entusiasmar a Mai. Yo simplemente me mantenía al margen de aquello, charle con Shingo y Terry en ese tiempo, Joe conto historias extrañas que sólo el comprendía, y que Shingo escuchaba con atención.

Cuando arribamos al aeropuerto de Chitose, el frio viento nos recibió haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se estremecieran por tan frio que se sentía. El invierno estaba a días de entrar, pero el frio ya estaba asentado desde días atrás. Era lo normal. La capa de nieva parecía una hermosa alfombra blanca brillante. Sabíamos que esta parte de Japón era fría, pero esto nos superaba, nuestras ropas no daban mucho cobijo. Tomamos un auto rentado que nos llevó hasta la villa Sapporo donde nos alojaríamos. Mientras cruzamos amplias calles, nos llenábamos la vista con la majestuosa noche, la ciudad se veía hermosa, iluminada acorde a las fechas. Era una postal digna para fotografiar.

Cuando llegamos a la villa, las chicas corrieron y todos entramos a la estancia; era perfecta, con agradable olor a madera y un toque a canela. El lugar era cálido. Las miradas de todos examinaron cada detalle del lugar: había chimenea, gimnasio, un jardín privado en la parte posterior, una mesa de billar, sala de estar, comedor, cocina, ¡oh!, había un árbol navideño; yo nunca colocaba un árbol navideño, no me imaginaba adornando uno. Creo que no comprendía su utilidad. Pero para muchos tiene un significado. Eso creo. También estaban las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta. Todos subieron. Cada uno tendría su propio sofá-cama, y su propia habitación, a excepción de Shingo y Joe que compartirían habitación. Benimaru por supuesto escogió una habitación con cama grande, Mai también quiso una igual, y King también; según ellas, era la recompensa por la falta de atención de Benimaru por negarles el viaje por tren. Bueno, quedaba una habitación con cama grande y por supuesto la tome yo, la cual, estaba contigua a la de Daimon, Daimon es perfecto, no hace ruido y no molesta. Benimaru tenía su habitación contigua con Terry y Mai con Andy, y King con blue Mary. Todos descansaríamos plenamente.

Yo entre a la que sería mi habitación por cuatro días, la cama lucia cómoda. Arroje mis cosas sobre la gran cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana, deslice el cristal y dirigí mi mirada hacia el esplendoroso panorama que tenía por delante, asome mi cabeza y coloque mis manos en la baranda, mi cabello corto se ondulo por la brisa helada. El aroma era agradable. No sé definir cuál es el aroma de la nieve, pero sé que esto es apacible. Sentí una vibración en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, deslice mis dedos y saque el móvil, observe que me indicaba que su batería estaba por terminar, suspire. Deslice mi dedo sobre la pantalla y descubrí que tenía un sinfín de llamadas perdidas de parte de mi madre y algunos mensajes de Yuki.

Benimaru me dijo que ya les había informado a mis padres de este paseo. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fui secuestrado. Vuelvo mi vista al móvil, supongo que mi madre llamaba deseando saber cómo estoy. Helado madre, estoy helado.

Yo le había hecho la propuesta a Yuki de que nos acompañara, le dije que sería divertido y que la pasaría muy bien. Pero ella tenía planes con su familia. Supongo que eso es bueno, ella tiene que estar con su familia, de todas formas, ella y yo… ahora, simplemente somos… oh, no estoy seguro de lo que somos, la quiero, pero no creo que sea un cariño más allá de fraternidad, aún tenemos salidas y platicamos y ella es muy amable y dulce conmigo, como siempre ha sido. Yuki es una buena persona que se preocupa por mí, sin embargo, también me he preguntado si ella siente amor, de ese amor producto de la atracción de dos personas…o es igual que yo, sólo está conmigo porque se le fue ordenado. Yuki merece a alguien que este al cuidado de ella, merece a alguien que entienda sus gustos, me he esforzado, pero no logro comprender mucho sus aficiones; no comprendo el gusto de las mujeres por visitar sitios extraños. Yuki me arrastraba a sitios nada interesantes para mí. Estoy seguro que mi comportamiento distante, no le hace bien. Y ahora con tantas dudas de mi parte…esto es un infierno.

Leí los mensajes de Yuki y le envié una respuesta, en verdad hubiera sido fantástico que se encontrara aquí. Hubiera disfrutado estos sitios de la misma manera en que lo hacen Mai y las demás.

Suspire. Arroje el móvil a la cama, lo conectaría a la corriente eléctrica más tarde, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era, concentra mi mirada en el cielo, la luna estaba hermosa, magníficamente hermosa, al igual que…

—Hey Kyo, vamos a hacer unas compras, hay un centro comercial subterráneo cercas y las chicas necesitan ropa más cálida, y también quieren conocer el lugar.

Benimaru interrumpió mis meditaciones, giré mi rostro y vi su semblante entusiasmado. Creo que él está más feliz que yo, y yo soy el festejado. Agite mi cabeza negando. No quería salir ahora.

—Shingo, Joe y yo acompañaremos a las chicas, ustedes que desean quedarse, preparen algo para cenar y después saldremos a recorrer la ciudad.

Benimaru hizo un guiño, enseguida giro sobre sus talones y salió de mi habitación.

Salir de fiesta… ¿huh? Suspire, no me apetecía hacer eso. Quería tomar una ducha caliente, comer algo y dormir. El viaje no había sido agotador, pero antes de salir, tuve que hacer muchas cosas en mi apartamento; muchas cosas como: pintarlo, ordenarlo, limpiarlo, tirar basura amontonada, tirar algunas revistas, juegos, y otras cosas que cualquiera diría que son innecesarias…yo también pienso que eran innecesarias, pero cuando te entra la compulsiva necesidad de comprar algo, entonces, nadie puede detenerte. No era de las personas que compran todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino, sólo compraba cosas que me interesaban, pero ahora, se habían juntado muchas cosas de las cuales no me había desecho, y ahora era el momento. Me estaba quedando sin espacio en mi propio apartamento.

Hice de todo en mi apartamento y estoy seguro que lo deje impecable. Ni siquiera parecía ser mi casa de lo bueno que quedo. Analizándolo mejor, creo que sería un estupendo diseñador de interiores.

Antes de tomar una ducha, salí de la habitación y fui a la planta baja, me encontré con Terry que estaba acomodando leña para encender la chimenea. Su hermano ayudaba. Daimon se encontraba en la sala bebiendo té. Me uní a él. Cubrí mis piernas con el cobertor que rodeaba la mesa. Daimon me sonrió y me ofreció té caliente, lo acepte gustoso. La casa era muy acogedora y cálida, pero aun así, el té era apetecible, sobre todo por la temporada que era, y allá fuera había nieve. Esquiar sería perfecto, y todos lo disfrutaríamos como niños. Ansiaba ese momento.

Terry y Andy se nos unieron y comenzamos con una conversación.

—Debe ser agradable pasar tu cumpleaños en estos lares. —Dijo Terry mientras frotaba sus manos. Su largo cabello rubio estaba levemente despeinado. Aun no entendí como es que estos dos hermanos estaban aquí, Benimaru no era muy cercano a ellos, y mucho menos a Higashi, entonces ¿Cómo es que están aquí? Yo podía tener una charla amena con el mayor de los Bogard, sobre todo, una conversación sobre batallas, pelear contra Terry era divertido, él era muy fuerte y yo agradecía eso. No éramos estupendos amigos, pero había una competencia respetuosa entre nosotros. Es bueno que estén aquí. Sobre todo porque Benimaru los molestaría antes que a mí.

Vi a Andy acomodarse y cubrirse las piernas con el cobertor, froto sus manos y tomo el vaso de té que Daimon le había ofrecido. Al parecer ahora si había podido escabullirse de Mai. No sé si creer que es afortunado, o desafortunado.

Volví mi rostro hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, le sonreí en respuesta al mayor de los Bogard. En realidad no me sentía muy afortunado. El viaje lo planeo Benimaru y no sabía nada hasta esta tarde que me vi arrastrado por él. Sé que las intenciones de Benimaru son nobles, pero también sé, qué, hace un par de meses atrás me había dicho que tenía muchas ganas de visitar Sapporo para practicar algo de esquí; así que creo, mi cumpleaños fue un pretexto. Pero agradecía el esfuerzo de Benimaru.

—Nikaido hizo un hueco en sus actividades para planear este viaje, en vísperas del cumpleaños de Kyo…y también para satisfacer su necesidad de practicar esquí. —anoto Daimon.

Él siempre sabe.

Terry y Andy rieron, creo que todos conocíamos muy bien a Benimaru. El chico puede ser noble, pero no desatiende sus intenciones personales.

—Nikaido dijo que cuando llegaran de sus compras querían cenar, y que nosotros preparemos algo de comer. —medito Andy. — eso dejémoslo a mi hermano, él puede hacerlo. —el menor de los Bogard miro al mayor.

Terry rasco su cabeza, pero no se quejó. El mayor de los Bogard bebió su bebida caliente y enseguida se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina. —déjenlo en mis manos, no soy bueno pero lo intentare.

Daimon y Andy rieron. Probablemente todos terminarían cenado fuera.

Yo termine la bebida caliente y me incorpore.

— ¿Qué pasa compañero? —pregunto Daimon al verme dirigir a las escaleras.

Yo agite mi cabeza. —deseo tomar una ducha y descansar. Estuve muy atareado arreglando mi apartamento y me siento algo cansado. La salida la dejo para mañana. — eléveme mi mano y me despedí de los tres hombres, tenían expresiones confusas. ¡oh claro! este viaje fue para celebrar mi cumpleaños y que yo no esté dispuesto a disfrutar, supongo que les sorprende; pero sólo será por hoy, seguro mañana estaré animado por el viaje. Subí las escaleras. Espero no haber sido grosero.

Tome una rápida ducha para después relajarme en la tina. La tina de baño estaba hasta el tope de agua tibia, sumergí mi cuerpo y la relajación me invadió. Esto era perfecto y muy placentero. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad. Algunos recuerdos llegaron furtivos, los deje estar porque no me afectaban, sólo debía evitar llegar hasta cierta persona.

Después de muchos minutos, abrí mis ojos, el agua había perdido un poco de calor. Tenía que salir antes de que mi piel se arrugara más.

Salí del cuarto de baño con una toalla en mi cabeza y ropa cómoda. Arroje la toalla a cualquier lado, mis ojos rodaron cuando descubrí a alguien sentado en la silla con los pies cruzados a la altura de sus tobillos.

— ¿Por qué demonios no enciendes las luces? —se quejó mi rubio amigo.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y regrese a mis labores. Este chico era tan difícilmente hacerlo entrar en razón. Si yo decía no, debía ser un no; pero Benimaru me retaría.

—te dije que saldríamos a conocer la ciudad ¿Por qué demonios quieres dormir? —Benimaru no se escuchaba nada contento.

—estoy cansado. —lo dije con tranquilidad. Demasiado cansado.

—vamos Kyo, estamos aquí para celebrar tu venidero cumpleaños, no puedes decir "estoy cansado"

La expresión de Benimaru era para reírse. No lo hice.

—ahora necesito un descanso, ya mañana será otro día y estaré dispuesto a ir donde quieras ir, pero ahora simplemente necesito…

Benimaru se incorporó y me arrojo ropa. —ningún mañana, ahora. Usa esto y baja rápidamente, todos te esperaremos para ir de juerga por ahí. Dentro de algunos días será tu cumpleaños y voy a rentar un lugar agradable para festejarte; por eso salimos esta noche, para buscar un lugar muy agradable y dejar todo preparado para celebrar. Mañana nos dedicaremos a visitar cada rincón de Hokkaido. Entendido.

Benimaru salió de la habitación sin dejarme hablar o reclamar nuevamente. Él puede ser increíblemente molesto e irritante. Yo podía negarme y retarlo cuantas veces quisiera, pero no ahora. No muy convencido, cogí la ropa que Benimaru con mucha amabilidad me había dejado. No era de mi agrado, pero el clima lo ameritaba. Me arregle sin alejar de mi rostro mi disgusto. Después de veinte minutos lucia muy apuesto, hombre, que puedo decir de mí.

Arregle mi cabello corto y salí al encuentro de mi secuestrador. No puedo creer que haya sido atrapado tan fácilmente; bueno, siempre que mi amigo rubio dijera "vamos a entrar al dojo de Daimon" de esa manera yo no dudaría, nunca dudaría de Daimon, no puedo creer que se haya aliado con ese rubio para secuestrarme. Benimaru me había secuestrado en contra de mi voluntad y me había arrastrado hasta el norte de Japón sin siquiera ser informado. Pero aún seguía pensando que mi amigo era muy noble.

Baje las escaleras y todos ya estaban en la sala. Todos me esperaban.

Sus rostros se alegraron cuando me vieron aparecer. Mai me lanzo miradas coquetas y un pequeño silbido, bueno, ella lo intento. Las chicas lo intentaron. Ser elogiado era agradable, pero no estaba entusiasmado por ello.

Mai, King y blue Mary, se veían muy hermosas a pesar de que sus siluetas eran cubiertas por un gran abrigo. Todos íbamos muy bien abrigados, afuera nevaba y nadie quería atrapar un resfriado, no sería agradable. Somos peladores en buena condición, pero eso no nos hacía inmunes antes las enfermedades.

Todos salimos de la villa y abordamos en vehículo rentado, la camioneta era espaciosa y tuvimos buen lugar. Mai iba pegada a Andy y Mary estaba junto a Terry, ellos se sentaron en el asiento delante de Joe, King, y Shingo, yo me quede en la parte de copiloto, sólo porque Benimaru lo exigió, pero, honestamente, prefería quedarme atrás junto a Daimon. Aún estaba molesto con Benimaru por obligarme a salir sin que yo lo deseara. Ya tendría mi revancha.

…

Recorrimos las amplias calles de Sapporo. Disfrutamos nuevamente de la noche iluminada con hermosas luces de colores, apreciamos algunos muñecos de nieve, entre muchas otras cosas atractivas. Vislumbramos un enorme mercado navideño, hicimos una parada porque las chicas querían ver de cercas y quizá comprar algún objeto. Caminamos por los senderos alrededor de una hora, mirando aquí y allá, Shingo tomo algunas fotos, el chico compro unos guantes, extraños para mi gusto. Andy le compro un gorro a Mai, a ella le había gustado bastante el obsequio.

Después de terminar nuestro recorrido por aquel mercado, nos adentramos a las calles de distrito comercial Susukino, en el barrio de Chuo, aquí es el principal centro de ocio nocturno. Dejamos la camioneta en algún lugar y todos nos dirigimos a un bar con pista de baile incluida. Las luces de neón de la entrada, nos recibían con apremio.

Un joven nos recibió en la recepción y Benimaru solicito una mesa. El lugar no estaba repleto de gente, pero tampoco se encontraba vacío, había lo tolerable de personas. Se nos concedió un espacio en el rincón del lugar; una gran mesa en el centro rodeada de sillones de cuero. Yo me deje caer en los sillones y planeaba permanecer ahí hasta que regresáramos a la villa.

La noche paso tranquila, entre bebidas, botanas, y baile, mucho baile. Mai bailo en todo momento incitando a las otras chicas a que la acompañaran en sus bailoteos; con un poco de recato, King se dirigió a la pista, bailo con reserva, pero sin timidez, Mary tenía el don de Mai en la pista, atrevido, y porque no, caliente. Ellas eran chicas espectaculares. El mayor de los Bogard tuvo un baile con Mary, y Andy fue obligado por Mai, el pobre chico estaba tan temeroso y sus movimientos eran torpes y burdos. Joe más liviano tuvo el privilegio de bailar con King, quien sinceramente, estaba más concentrada en el bar, claro, ella trabaja y es propietaria de uno, el cual, por estos días estaba en manos de su hermano. King llevaría algunas ideas nuevas para su negocio. Este bar no era muy extravagante, pero tampoco era sencillo, tiene un buen ambiente y la decoración era agradable a la vista. Daimon y yo preferimos quedarnos en la mesa, yo no deseaba bailar. Estoy cansando… ¿ya lo había dicho?

Era más divertido ver lo que hacían los demás en la pista. No creo ser experto en bailes, pero estoy seguro que mi cuerpo respondería; no es tan complicado. Aunque no creo que sea lo mismo bailar una balada, a bailar música estridente. Oh sí, yo he bailado baladas, y casualmente, fue por estos días. Vísperas de mi cumpleaños. Quizá fue porque había bebido mucho vino, quizá fue por la persona que estaba conmigo esos días, quizá locura…quizá cualquier cosa. Mi cuerpo respondió con naturalidad aquel día, y yo me deje guiar por mi acompañante. Agradezco que esa vez sólo éramos nosotros dos, si alguien me hubiera visto, estoy seguro que no lo hubiera superado. Porque debo aceptarlo, fue vergonzoso, quizá para mi acompañante no fue lo mismo, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿hay algo que te provoque pudor? Porque ahora creo que, no. No obstante, ahora juro no dejarme envolver por ti nuevamente. Que dirían si vieran al descendiente de los Kusanagi montando gran espectáculo. Ridículo. Pero no tendría importancia.

Me doy cuenta que mi mente comienza a llenarse de añoranza y se vierten muchos recuerdos.

¿Este cumpleaños será diferente?

Estando tan lejos, se podría decir que… sí.

Esta vez no tendré lo que tuve el año anterior, o lo que tuve dos años atrás…

Para mi esos acontecimientos ya se volvieron rutina cada año, este año, no debería ser la excepción. Cada año espero ansioso ese regalo que sólo obtendré de tus manos, pero tú lo dijiste, esta vez soy yo quien debería buscar mi regalo. ¡Ja!, sencillamente no lo haré, no es como si tú fueras necesario… bueno, lo eres, pero no quiero hacértelo saber. Sería demasiado decirte que; siento que me miento a mí mismo cuando suelo decirte que te aborrezco, creo que esto es mucho más fuerte que una simple rivalidad, a veces me siento abandonado cuando despierto solo, deseando que tu presencia este a mi lado, junto a mi…esto no es tan simple como lo ven los demás.

Es algo más, algo más grande que todo, algo que no daña, no hiere, no lastima, no corrompe…a quien quiero engañar, esto es una locura.

Pero sencillamente no diré eso, no lo aceptare ante ti. No me escucharas decir que te…

El alcohol comienza hacerme delirar y hace que recuerde tu maldita presencia ¿Por qué obtengo esto?

Debería no beber más.

Mis ojos ruedan hacia Daimon, el permanece con su mirada puesta en la pista de baile, es igual que yo, se divierte con los demás, en especial con Andy que sufre por la euforia de Mai. Benimaru y Shingo no se encuentran. Según mi rubio amigo, dijo que iría a buscar el lugar perfecto para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Al diablo con eso, no estoy interesado, por culpa del maldito alcohol ahora tengo fuertes deseos de volver a Tokio para encontrarme con…con él.

Si es culpa del alcohol, en las últimas horas no he pensado en él, y ahora me encuentro sumergido en la añoranza de su presencia. Ni la misma distancia puede alejarnos tanto, ni el dolor recibido de tantas peleas, ni nuestros nombres, y mucho menos nuestros clanes; ellos tienen la culpa de todo esto, ellos me acercaron a ti. Maldita vida mía.

Eres más Yagami, más que un simple beso, más que un simple golpe, más que una simple caricia, más que tu fuego quemándome, más que tu mirada incitándome, más que tus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, mas…eres más de lo que puedo imaginarme. Y eso duele y quema y me hacen odiarme al mismo tiempo. Sólo tú provocas tantas contradicciones dentro de mí. En un instante puedo gritarte que te odio, al otro segundo ya estoy a tus pies diciéndote que te deseo. ¡Ridículo, tan malditamente ridículo; maldita vida, maldito destino, malditos clanes, maldito fuego, maldito tú, maldito yo, maldito alcohol!

Deposito el vaso en la mesa, ya no debería beber ni una gota más, debo controlarme para no preocupar a mis amigos.

— ¿estás bien Kyo?

Escucho la voz de Daimon. Mierda, no lo oculte muy bien. Seguro que luzco fatal.

Elevo mi rostro y le sonrió a mi amigo. —estoy bien, creo que, simplemente… un poco mareado. —mareado y hecho un guiñapo por dentro. Si Daimon supiera en todo lo que pensé en estos momentos. Perdería su respeto.

Daimon rueda su mirada al vaso que permanece en la mesa, el cristal deja ver que la bebida ámbar está más arriba de la mitad. Bueno, esta no era mi primera ronda, la botella casi vacía puede respaldar mis palabras.

Me incorporo y me alejo del asiento, mis pies se tambalean ligeramente pero logro sostenerme del respaldo del asiento ¿En serio estoy tan afectado por el alcohol? Cualquiera diría que Kusanagi Kyo no aguanta nada.

—ve a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Daimon siempre tan considerado. Siempre preocupándose por mí, y yo traicionando a todos con mis bajos deseos.

—iré al baño, y después buscare un taxi, necesito volver a la villa. —dije mientras cubría mi rostro con mi mano. Estaba muy mareado.

Yo estoy demasiado cansado, si, fue el cansancio el que ocasión todo esto; cansancio y alcohol no se llevan. Es una buena moraleja. Me aleje de la mesa con rumbo a los sanitarios, podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Daimon clava en mi espalda. Trate de caminar normalmente para no provocar más alarma en el hombre grande. Mis pies respondieron muy bien.

Ya en los baños, específicamente en el tocador; tome un chorro de agua que esparcí sobre mi rostro, mis mechones cortos goteaban agua. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, en verdad me veía fatal. Espere unos minutos hasta que el mareo menguo. Después de eso regrese a la mesa, Daimon no se encontraba, lo busque por los alrededores, pero no se vislumbraba, me encogí de hombros y tome mi chamarra y abrigo y emprendía mi huida. Benimaru se molestaría por no encontrarme ahí, para él la noche seria larga, pero yo sólo quería descansar. Descansar y despejar mi mente y calmar el revoloteo en que se convirtieron mis emociones.

Cuando salí del bar me encontré con Daimon, él ya había parado un taxi.

¿Ya dije que Daimon es considerado? El hombre ya tenía un lugar en el cielo, si es que existiera. Cierto, la navidad tiene ese sentido, según algunas religiones. Si eso es cierto, entonces yo lucharía para que Daimon vaya a ese lugar apacible y tranquilo, seguro yo me iría al infierno. Bien merecido lo tendré.

—vamos amigo, regresemos a la villa, ya se lo mencione a Terry para que le informe a Benimaru cuando regrese.

Sonreí a mi amigo. Juntos abordamos en taxi y volvimos a la villa. Sé que el recorrido no sería largo, pero el sueño me venció en esos momentos. Mis demonios debían apaciguarse.

 _Diciembre 10_

Estire mis brazos para desentumecer mi cuerpo adormilado; era un nuevo día, lejos de la céntrica ciudad de Tokio, ubicado en la parte superior de Japón. Creo que hoy si tengo muchos ánimos para disfrutar este paseo, cortesía de Benimaru. Deslice mis piernas hacia abajo de la cama; una leve punzada retumbo en mi cabeza. Mi boca ligeramente seca me recordó sobre mi abuso de alcohol la noche anterior, imágenes intangibles me abordaron. Las ignore. Ahora deseaba involucrarme más con la armonía del lugar.

Inhale el agradable aroma a canela que llenaba toda la villa. Me aleje de la cama dirigiéndome hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación más pequeña.

Empuje la puerta del baño y me adentre, llegue hasta el tocador, lo primero era; mis necesidades y enseguida lavar mis dientes y arreglarme un poco. Al vislumbrar mi silueta reflejada en el espejo, descubrí que mi cabello corto era un desastre. Cuando mi cabello era largo, no se veía así. Me dispuse a asear mi boca. En los minutos que tarde en asearme, recordé todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Yo bebí de más… sólo un poco de más. Culpo a mi cansancio y a mi estómago vacío sin ningún alimento, si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones, el alcohol no hubiera hecho estragos en mi persona; bueno, no ocasioné ningún alboroto, pero todo aquello produjo un desagradable recuerdo que prefería no volver a evocar. Al menos no mientras este en este cortó viaje.

Ya en la habitación, busque por ropa casual, la incorpore a mi cuerpo y salí de la habitación, antes de salir eche una mirada al sofá-cama de Daimon, el ya no estaba ahí. Mire el pequeño reloj de la mesa y este marcaba doce del medido día. Uh, es temprano. Ahora, salí de la habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras, escuche ruidos. Me asome en la habitación de dónde provenía el ruido; me impacto la escena que vi, era Mai y Andy…y estaban muy juntos, y Mai estaba cubierta únicamente por una toalla de baño, su blanca y tersa piel estaba húmeda. Andy estaba muy nervioso. Me aleje sin hacer el menor ruido y descendí las escaleras. La privacidad ante todo.

—buen día Kyo.

Saludo muy animado el mayor de los Bogard. Yo únicamente le lance una sonrisa liviana. Él tenía un estupendo ánimo.

— ¡buenos días Kusanagi-san! ¡¿Durmió bien?!

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta hacia Shingo. Este chico siempre tiene energías desde muy temprano. Todos se ven muy animados e irradian un aura espectacular. Joe, y Terry juegan en la mesa de billar, Daimon leyendo una guía turística de Hokkaido, y Shingo sonriendo como idiota. Yabuki suele animarse con cualquier pequeñez.

— ¿y el desayuno?

Pregunto al descubrir que ninguno está en el comedor.

—Kusanagi-san, es medido día, hace horas que tomamos el desayuno, pero no se preocupe, su parte está allá.

Shingo me señalo la cocina, más directamente, el microondas.

Eso no era justo. Seré el único que coma en la gran mesa, es enorme y se ve muy solitaria.

— ¿porque no estamos desayunando todos juntos? —volví a preguntar.

Todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco ¿acaso dije algo incorrecto?

—en mi caso, yo suelo desayunar temprano. Hay que respetar las horas de las comidas. —anuncio Daimon. Bueno, no tengo razones para reclamarle a mi amigo.

—eso es correcto Daimon-san. —Shingo lo apoyo.

Shingo siempre apoyaría al que lleve una vida fiel a las reglas trazadas, Daimon era ese tipo de hombre. De Shingo debía dudarlo. Era un buen chico, pero aún era inmaduro y se dejaba llevar por lo más banal.

—pues yo como a la hora que sea, no me afecta el horario. —anuncio Joe con voz picara.

Joe es Joe. Pienso que él se comería un elefante a cada momento.

—eso es normal en ti.

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Terry. Joe sólo rasco su cabeza y sonrió con desfachatez.

—eso significa, ¿soy el único que no ha desayunado? —pregunte nuevamente. Bien, no era como si importara tanto. Cuando estaba con mis padres era lo mismo. ¡Sorpresa! No estoy impresionado.

— ¿acaso crees que no intentamos despertarte? Daimon y Shingo te fueron a buscar y tú no te movías, parecías una piedra.

Escuche la voz arisca de Benimaru quien descendía de las escaleras. Le mire, pero él me ignoro. Estaba molesto. Supongo que es porque ayer me regrese a la villa sin avisarle, pero no están tan importante para que yo me tome la molestia de decirle lo que voy a hacer. Además, le advertí que estaba cansado, así que culpa mía, no es.

Gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la cocina, saque la comida del microondas y nuevamente camine, pero ahora me dirigía hacia la gran mesa. Jale una silla y me senté. Esto no me molestaba.

Oí la conversación de los chicos, pero no le tome importancia, seguro hablaban de la noche anterior y de cómo se divirtieron. Yo seguí comiendo.

Oí pasos acercarse, la silla del costado fue movida y después me encontré con una mirada alegre.

—Kusanagi-san.

No le tome importancia.

—el lugar que Nikaido-san escogió para celebrar su cumpleaños es muy agradable y grande, no está muy lejos del bar donde hicimos parada anoche. Es muy armonioso, y cuenta con una banda de rock la cual también tocara ese día. —dijo con voz cantarina.

Yo le mire, sin mucho entusiasmo. Celebrar mi cumpleaños no me emocionaba como a los demás, me siento fuera de lugar al ver a todos tan alegres con lo del viaje y lo de mi cumpleaños. En realidad, esta vez no quería darle mucha importancia a ese evento. Nunca lo hacía. Yo mismo le había dicho a mi padre que no tenía deseos de nada, creo que mi padre lo entendió porque no insistió. Mi madre era otra cosa. Además, siempre esa fecha tiene un final extraño. Si, las últimas dos celebraciones han terminado demasiado extraño. Si únicamente fuera: amigos, música, alcohol, comida, baile…y muchas otras cosas, no habría problema; pero que te aparezca un Yagami en tu celebración, eso no entusiasma a nadie, claro, excepto a mí. Yagami siempre es el que me saca de mi mundo de ensueño y me conduce a la oscuridad donde el pertenece; claro que puedo ignorarlo, pero estar peleando contra él siempre es más excitante. Tanto el como yo, disfrutamos de que nuestros fuegos coalicionen, que nuestra piel sea herida y ver sangre brotar, oh sí, todo eso es apasionante. Pero en los últimos dos años ha habido cambios drásticos; claro, que las peleas no son sustituidas, pero el final es diferente, ya no terminan con el típico "esto aún no termina, tu vida está en mis manos" ahora, hace dos años atrás, Yagami tuvo el descaro de despedirse con una mirada lasciva dirigida a mí, y no conforme, sello esa noche con un beso. De lo trastornado que quede no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo hice, Yagami había desaparecido mezclándose con la bruma del frio invierno. Eso debió terminar ahí. Mi cumpleaños pasado, todo estaba bien hasta que Yagami irrumpió nuevamente, la pelea que tanto anhelaba fue concedida: fuego y sangre salpicando la blanca nieve. No sé porque estas peleas siempre terminaban en igualdad. La pelea debía terminar así… pero lo que siguió después no tiene lógica alguna. No obstante, fue diferente, Yagami me deseo un feliz cumpleaños, y ese día, me regalo una mirada espectacular que hasta el momento la tengo grabada en mi memoria; fue culpa de esa mirada que mi instinto despertó y ahora era yo quien besaba a Yagami, no fue un beso dulce, fue feroz y pastoso, provocando que el frío quedara en segundo término. Nuestros cuerpos se encendieron y todas nuestras terminales nerviosas despertaron, fueron roces placenteros y rudos. Embriagándonos por un sólo beso.

Esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero celebrar más mi cumpleaños, hay un mal augurio que me incita a perder el control cuando estoy con Yagami, y este año no quiero terminar besando nuevamente a ese maldito, o peor aún, terminar en una habitación de hotel.

—hey Shingo, ¿qué le estas contado a Kyo?

Rodé mis ojos cuando pregunto Benimaru, su voz recelosa me saco de mis pensamientos; no parecía muy contento con lo que Shingo platicaba.

Shingo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—no digas más, deja que todo sea una sorpresa. —Benimaru alzo un dedo y lo agito frente a Shingo. Lucia como mama regañona.

Benimaru se recargo en mi silla, sus mechones largos rozaron mi mejilla. Sentí cosquillas.

— ¿Por qué necesitas un espacio amplio? —pregunte. Debería ser algo sencillo. No quiero y no creo merecer algo mayor.

—no te limites Kyo, por puesto que es para los invitados. Necesitamos mucho espacio. —Benimaru extendió sus brazos exageradamente. Mal presagio, huele a mal presagio.

—si con invitados te refieres a todos los que estamos aquí, déjame decirte que no creo que necesitemos algo tan amplio. Pienso que esta casa es perfecta para "tan importante ocasión" —no puede evitar decirlo en tono teatral.

—te estoy diciendo que no te límites. Déjamelo a mí. — los labios de mi amigo se curvaron en una sonrisa. Hizo un guiño.

Eso me provoco temor. Benimaru haciendo cosas secretas siempre era un peligro. Y lo peor era que yo estaba involucrado. Agradecía su gran empeño, pero no creo que mi ánimo este muy bien para tolerarlo. Sólo ruego no estallar antes de que aquella celebración tan anhelada por Benimaru, llegue.

—muy bien, todos listos para nuestro siguiente recorrido. —anuncio entusiasmado Benimaru. Llego la hora de dejar los malos pensamientos atrás, ahora a disfrutar este momento. No soy aficionado de andar mirando: parques, o arquitecturas antiguas, o ver museos, o jardines botánicos…etcétera, pero disfrutare los recorridos, todo sea por no pensar en Yagami.

Las chicas y Andy que venían bajando las escaleras gritaron, Terry y los demás hicieron el coro.

Suspire. Todos estamos listos.

…

Nuestro siguiente destino fue Hakodate y nuestra primera parada fue en la estación de Hakodate, donde solicitamos información turística. Seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar al mercado matinal de pescados y verduras. Fue un milagro encontrar algunos locales abiertos. Había de cualquier especie de pescados y verduras; hubiera sido genial comprar algunas cosas, pero mi escaso conocimiento en cocina me lo impedía. No quiero aprender a cocinar. Benimaru tuvo la idea de ir a comer tallarines, o cualquiera de los deliciosos platillos con calamar, la especialidad del lugar, además de cangrejos, erizos de mar, entre otras cosas. Nos dirigimos a algunos locales que permanecían abiertos. No era tan tarde, pero este mercado operaba en las mañanas a partir de las cuatro de la madrugada y cerraba a primera hora de la tarde…encontrar algunos locales de comida abiertos fue satisfactorio, no sabíamos cuando tendríamos una oportunidad de volver. Después de terminar nuestro recorrido en el mercado, subimos al monte Hakodate desde donde tuvimos una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad, desde esa distancia también pudimos apreciar el cabo Esan-misaki, dos picos volcánicos cubiertos de una capa de nieve que se elevaban sobre todo. Caminamos por el barrio de Motomachi situado a los pies del monte, desde donde tuvimos una vista magnifica del puerto y también observamos varios edificios que eran congregaciones algunas religiones, las cuales no me interesaban ver. Blue Mary tuvo interés en ver aquellos edifico y arrastro a Terry con ella, Mai se interesó por ver la iglesia católica, jalo a Andy y ambos se perdieron dentro del edificio, seguidos por Joe. Mai no dejaría escapar al pobre rubio. Daimon, y Shingo prefirieron dirigir su atención al parque Motomachi. Benimaru me arrastro al museo de fotografía que esta por ahí.

Después nos dirigimos a la bahía de Hakodate donde vimos muchos almacenas de ladrillos rojos. Hay muchos locales dentro de esos almacenes, los cuales no miramos, preferimos caminar por el puerto un momento.

Cuando cayó la tarde, llegamos al centro de la ciudad, por petición de las chicas nos dirigimos a la antigua fortaleza de estilo occidental Goryokaku; su forma de estrella de cinco picos rodeada por una fosa de agua, ahora cubierta de nieve, era fenomenal. King estuvo muy interesada en la historia de ese lugar y pregunto de todo, Shingo también estaba interesado. Los demás y yo seguimos recorriendo el lugar que ahora estaba completamente blanco. La historia no ha sido de mis asignaturas favoritas. Nos dirigimos al pequeño museo y vimos algunas reliquias de batalla, actualmente, el lugar que era el fuerte de la antigua fortaleza, ahora era un parque que cuenta con miles de cerezos que florecen a finales de abril.

—esa escena debería ser digna de admirar.

Dijo Mai con sus ojos grandes he iluminados al momento que le lanzaba una mirada amable al menor de los Bogard, este simplemente evade la mirada de la ninja. No entiendo porque es tan tímido. Mai es una mujer muy interesante para cualquier hombre. Aunque puedo decir que ella es muy bonita y atractiva, creo que no es mucho de mi interés ¿será lo mismo para Andy?

Blue Mary se dedicaba a fotografiar cada rincón del lugar, Terry era su modelo exclusivo, junto a Benimaru. Mi rubio amigo buscaba el lugar perfecto y posaba como todo un señor feudal para que la fotografía quedara impecable. Yo fui reclutado para aparecer en una de las fotografías. Creo que el retrato que más quería conservar, era una donde estábamos todos. No me molestaba aquel recuerdo.

Benimaru había escogido muy bien los lugares que visitaríamos, todo eso era divertido. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Después subimos a la torre de Goryokaku desde donde tuvimos un magnifico panorama de aquella blanca estrella que comenzaba a iluminarse por las luces que empezaban a ser encendidas. No podía negar que esa imagen me hipnotizaba y me provocaba delirios de querer compartir este paisaje con alguien más, no es necesario mencionar que esa persona no es un amigo, o familiar…ni la misma Yuki. Reí para mismo al pensar en algo tan banal. Si, esta época del año sacaba una parte que yo trataba de ignorar todo los demás días del año. Me sentía asqueado por tanta sensibilidad.

..

Regresamos al monte Hakodate, pero ahora para admirar la ciudad iluminada, envuelta por la oscuridad. La temperatura estaba muy baja y los vientos eran helados y congelaban hasta la medula, pero a pesar del clima, la ciudad nos dejaba ver una hermosa faceta. Quizá un verano por estos lares sea perfecto.

..

Regresamos a la villa alrededor de las nueve de la noche, las chicas compraron de todo tipo de objetos, y cosas que quizá no utilicen, pero por su llamativo diseño, o color…o lo que sea, ellas los adquirieron. Yo compre una bufanda para mi madre y para mi padre también, no fue nada complicado comprar algún obsequio. También compre un presente para Yuki.

Permanecimos en la sala de estar platicando aun del recorrido. Shingo tan eufórico como siempre narraba su sentir y expresaba su gratitud hacia Benimaru, este simplemente se limitaba a sonreír al sentirse el centro de atención. Ese es Benimaru.

Nuestra conversación siguió mientras Terry y Joe encendían la chimenea, King y las otras chicas ponían algunos adornos que compraron para el árbol navideño. Esos eran objetos comprados innecesariamente, sólo estaremos un par de días más aquí, y arreglar aquel árbol es irrelevante. Después de que nos marchemos es más probable que esos adornos vayan a la basura.

Supongo que estoy siendo demasiado insípido. Bueno, ya había dicho que estas fiestas no tienen relevancia para mí, y no tiene un gran significado. Al menos no uno, que entienda.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la cocina donde permanecía Daimon, el hombre grande tenía un delantal. No estaba enterado de que el gran maestro de judo supiera cocinar, probablemente sea algo bueno lo que prepare, algo mejor de lo que yo pudiera hacer.

Vuelvo mi atención a la plática de la sala, todos reían, supongo que Benimaru dijo al divertido, no puse atención a ello. Debería estar más consiente en ello y dejar de pensar demasiado. En verdad todo esto es muy agradable…pero hay algo que me impide estar al cien por ciento aquí, con mis amigos. Los días anteriores a mí cumpleaños suelen ser de esta forma, y el día de mi cumpleaños es peor aún. En el centro de la pequeña mesa hay botellas de cerveza, ¿Cuándo aparecieron ahí? Que importa. Alargo mi brazo y tomo una.

— ¿te gusto el paseo Kyo?

Eleve mi mirada hacia Benimaru que preguntaba.

Sorbí un poco del líquido amargo y asentí. —fue interesante. —no es como si hubiera sido desagradable, además, los gastos los cubre mi rubio amigo, así que no tengo porque protestar.

Benimaru sonrió. —pero el día de mañana será mucho mejor… ¿sabes porque? —los ojos azules de Benimaru se ensancharon de alegría.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte casual, tratando de ocultar la emoción que emergía en mi interior. Lo sabía.

Benimaru se incorporó y elevo sus manos hacia el cielo. — ¡mañana vamos a esquiar!

Ellos y ellas gritaron eufóricos. Sabía que esto era lo más atractivo del viaje.

Yo sonreí y alcé la botella para apoyar el entusiasmo de todos. Eso es lo que más esperaba. Si, ya sé que últimamente sólo me estoy quejando, pero esquiar es algo que en verdad me tiene motivado. Y es algo que en verdad disfrutaré. Yo también merezco algo de diversión.

—ya no puedo esperar por el mañana. Les voy a enseñar mis maravillosas técnicas para hacer esquí.

Joe comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma extravagante, como si estuviera en un concurso de fisicoculturismo. Amigo, eso no es necesario.

No encontré relación entre el esquí y los movimientos de Higashi.

—bien, propongo una visita al centro comercial subterráneo para hacer nuestras compras necesarias para el día de mañana: lo principal, ropa adecuada y confortable. —Anuncio Mai quien no se alejaba de Andy.

—estoy de acuerdo. —corroboro Benimaru. Todos asintieron emocionados.

— ¿Qué hay de esto? —Daimon apareció ante nosotros con un plato lleno de ramen entre sus manos.

Los ojos de todos se iluminaron ante aquella vista y nuestro sentido del olfato se llenó por el agradable aroma que emanaba, nuestros estómagos gruñeron. Comer es prioridad.

Nos deleitamos con el exquisito ramen y el salmón preparado por Daimon, mientras nuestra conversación giro entorno a nuestro reciente paseo y planeábamos lo que haríamos mañana. Risas llenaban todo el lugar, y la armonía se desprendía de cada uno de los presentes aquí, y todo eso le daba un toque más cálido a aquella casa. Una de las cosas que más me agradaban de estas fechas, precisamente eran estos momentos… momentos que podías compartir con amigos, familia, u otro desconocido, porque el ambiente se prestaba para la amabilidad y fraternidad. Un extraño sentimiento desfilaba por los aires del invierno y despertaba en cada persona propósitos llenos de bondad ¿Será la nieve blanca que cubre todo a su paso y hace que todo se va limpio y puro la que da esa agradable sensación?

Pero de cierta manera, en estas fechas encuentras una parte de ti, esa parte que es la más débil…y al mismo tiempo, esa parte es la más vital.

En esta vida todo es una ironía…y yo no soy la excepción, y estoy seguro que… tú tampoco. Aunque no sea tan propenso a estos momentos, los disfruto y los recibo.

..

Después de terminar la comida, todos abordamos la camioneta rentada y nos dirigimos al centro comercial subterráneo de Sapporo. Compramos algunas cosas necesarias para el tan deseado mañana y anduvimos aquí y allá mirando en los anaqueles de los locales cualquier cosa que llamara nuestra atención. Shingo se perdió por varios minutos dentro de algunos locales, yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo, pero se negó diciendo que yo no podía mirar lo que el comprara. No negare que eso me hizo sentir halagado, porque de alguna manera, presentí que Shingo quería comprar algo para mí. ¡Claro! Yo era el festejado, aunque en realidad no esperaba obsequios, no estaba acostumbrarlos a recibirlos en ese día. Cuando Shingo salió de uno de los locales, me miro, yo le devolví una mirada divertida lo que provocó que mi alumno se pusiera nervioso hasta llegar a sonrojarse, Shingo era muy divertido con sus expresiones. Mi joven alumno guardo muy bien la bolsa de papel. Caminamos juntos por los pasillos del centro comercial, yo le insiste a Shingo que me dijera que había comprado, pero él se negaba a decirlo, le hice burla diciéndole que si lo que compro era para alguien especial, mi joven alumno se ruborizo y noté que su cuerpo perdió equilibrio por unos segundos. En verdad Shingo era muy fácil de leer. Sabia de la lealtad que Shingo tenía hacia mí, me adoraba, pero no quería creer que hubiera algo más. Llegamos hasta donde estaban todos los demás reunidos; no podía negar que me sorprendía ver la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban: Mai, Blue Mary, King, y el mismo Benimaru. Mi amigo rubio no tendría problema en derrochar dinero, lo que me preocupaba era el pobre de Andy quien tenía cara de desahuciado. Mai lo exprimía.

Perdimos otros minutos mirando y comiendo algunos dulces, o chocolates, u otra cosa dulce, las chicas estaban felices con eso. Ya cuando nos vimos agotados, y satisfechos, regresamos a la villa, nos despedimos y todos fuimos a descansar.

Tome una ducha y permanecí unos minutos en la tina para relajarme, después de eso me fui a la cama. Benimaru me exigió despertar temprano, no quería hacerlo, pero quería aprovechar el día de mañana y pues…no tuve opción. Si deseas tener un gran disfrute en la nieve, entonces estar muy temprano allá, te garantizaba un esplendoroso momento.

 _Diciembre 11_

Eran los ocho de la mañana cuando oí ruidos estridentes. No logre distinguir de qué se trataba. Descubrí me cabeza y quise mirar en los alrededores, la luz entrante por la ventana dañaba mis ojos, así que volví a cubrirme. No creo que sea algo importante.

Oí murmullos lejanos llamándome; una, otra, y otra vez… enseguida mi cuerpo fue sacudido violentamente, yo eleve mi mano y golpeé algo, no supe muy bien que fue. Retire las sabanas y descubrí mi cabeza, bostecé y mire el reloj, marcaba las nueve de la mañana, rasque mi cabeza y rodé mi mirada; a un costado, estaba Shingo sobando su frente. Oh, así que fue eso lo que golpeé.

—buen día, Kusanagi-san. —me dijo Shingo desde el suelo.

Retire los rastros de sueño y agite mi mano en respuesta. —no era mi intención golpearte. —me excuse.

Shingo se incorporó de un brinco. —no se preocupe Kusanagi-san, yo tuve la culpa por haberlo despertado tan bruscamente.

Eso era verdad, yo no lo hubiera golpeado si no me hubiera agitado tan bruscamente. Además lo merece por haber interrumpido mis sueños. Pero sabía porque de la presencia de Shingo aquí. Oh si, olvide lo que Benimaru me había dicho la noche anterior. Sabía que no podía controlar mi cuerpo.

Yabuki me miro con ojos de cachorro. —pero llevaba más de veinte minutos intentando despertarlo, pero no reaccionaba, me puse nervioso y pensé que quizá estaba inconsciente o le había pasado algo. Estuve muy preocupado. —pude ver un dejo de congoja en los ojos del chico. Bueno, es Shingo, que podía hacer con ello. Shingo hubiera llamado a una ambulancia si me demoraba más en despertar.

—lo único extraño que paso, eres tú y tu brutal manera de despertarme. — me deslice fuera de la cama y procedí a retirar la camisa que me cubría, me detuve. No quería curiosos.

Shingo inclino su cabeza escondiendo su mirada. —lo siento Kusanagi-san. —dijo en un susurro agobiado.

No pensé que fuera para exagerar, Shingo es muy sensible. —no te preocupes no hay problema. Espera aquí, me arreglare en unos minutos.

Shingo asintió. —Nikaido-san en estos momentos debe estar muy enojado, él te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. No obstante, al notar que Kusanagi-san se tardaba mucho, decidió adelantarse, dijeron que pasarían por el templo sintoísta. Yo me ofrecí para partir junto a usted Kusanagi-san. —la sonrisa enorme de Shingo llegaba hasta sus orejas.

Suspire y moví mi mano en respuesta a Shingo. Me desaparecí de la vista del chico y fui directo al baño. Ya dentro del pequeño cuarto, hice mis necesidades, arregle mi apariencia, cambie mis ropas por unas adecuadas para la ocasión y salí nuevamente al encuentro de Shingo. No tarde demasiado en buscar algunas cosas que compre ayer. Eran necesarias. Con todo listo, partimos juntos. Como mi amigo desesperado se había llevado la camioneta, Shingo tuvo que acudir con el propietario de la villa para que consiguiera un automóvil que nos pudiera llevar hasta el monte Moiwa. No fue tan difícil.

..

Esperamos algunos minutos a pie del monte. Shingo se había comunicado con Benimaru. Ellos venían en camino desde el santuario al que fueron a visitar. Converse con Shingo para matar el tiempo. Si esto iba a suceder, entonces hubiera dormido una par de horas más.

Después de varios minutos, Benimaru y compañía llegaron. Como lo esperaba, Benimaru fue directo a sermonearme. Yo sencillamente, lo ignore. Ni siquiera Benimaru podía estropear este día.

Con la ayuda de los guías de ese lugar, escalamos el monte y llegamos a las instalaciones de donde partiríamos a esta expedición.

Ya todos preparados para la jornada y antes de salir a las pistas, un profesor nos dio una ligera clase sobre como esquiar. Nos habló sobre la posición correcta y que debemos permanecer bien plantamos sobre la nieve. También revisaron nuestras vestimentas. Todos estábamos bien equipados y llevábamos todos los accesorios requeridos: casco, lentes, gorro, y un protector solar esto era muy necesario, y agua. Después de recibir una hora de clase, todos salimos a un lugar amplio donde practicamos lo que nos fue mostrado. No era tan complicado a mi forma de ver. Shingo tuvo unas ligeras complicaciones al igual que Mai quien era asistida por Andy, Terry y Blue Mary lucían experimentados. Posteriormente, terminamos con nuestra hora de práctica. Salimos a las pistas, Benimaru estaba ansioso y rápidamente se deslizo sobre la nieve, le siguieron Terry, Blue Mary, King y Joe; con más mesura Daimon avanzo sobre la nieve, yo iba a espaldas de Shingo, quizá así evitaría algún accidente. Y detrás venían Andy y Mai. Claramente no éramos profesionales en ello, pero lo disfrutaríamos. Sin problema llegamos a una estación donde nos detuvimos para untarnos otra capa de protector solar, eso era necesario a cada momento. Hidratamos nuestros cuerpos y seguimos con nuestra diversión. Shingo un poco más relajado se dejó arrastrar por la emoción, mala elección porque casi se estrella contra la persona que iba delante de él; pudo esquivar al sujeto, pero eso no evito que se desequilibrara y estrellara contra un árbol. El golpe no fue grave, pero Shingo prefirió permanecer unos minutos en la siguiente estación. Yo también quería descansar así que decide acompañar al chico, Daimon vino con nosotros. Llegamos a la siguiente estación y buscamos una cafetería. Nos deshicimos de gran parte de nuestro atuendo hasta quedar más ligeros, pero protegidos. Nos quedamos en una esquina de aquel local, mirando a las personas que seguían esquiando, había algunos niños y lo hacían como todos unos profesionales. Por las ventanas de la cafetería, vimos a la distancia a Andy y Mai, podíamos decir que la chica estaba contenta, su sonrisa deslumbraba.

— no estoy seguro de seguir. —Se quejó Shingo mientras se sumergía en el asiento.

Podía sentir que el ambiente alrededor del chico se desmoralizaba. Comprendía su temor, a nadie le gustaría caer desde la cima de un monte; sin embargo, Shingo tuvo suerte porque un árbol detuvo su caída.

—lo estás haciendo bien, yo no le veo el problema. —lo que paso hace un momento sólo fue un tropiezo que se soluciona fácilmente. Cualquiera no experto podía cometer errores, pero no hay motivos para acongojarse. Shingo debería tener más confianza en sí mismo.

—gracias Kusanagi-san, pero temo no hacerlo bien. —Shingo sorbió de su café con leche. Su expresión aun desanimada.

—estaremos a tu lado. —ofreció Daimon. El hombre grande me miro y yo sonreí. No tenía problema con ayudar un poco.

—vamos Shingo, estamos aquí para divertirnos. —ofrecí. Me incorpore tratando de que mi ánimo fuera desbordante para que mi alumno se contagiara. Sé que no soy muy delicado con algunos asuntos, Yuki siempre se quejaba de mi falta de sutileza; sin embargo, podía intentarlo. Aunque eso no signifique que sea demasiado blando.

Daimon se incorporó de igual manera y coloco su mano en el hombro de Shingo, el chico elevo su mirada hacia Daimon, después rodo su mirada hacia mí, me sonrió dudoso y asintió. Después de varios minutos varados, dejamos la cafetería y nos dirigimos al lugar donde permanecían nuestras cosas, incorporamos sobre nuestros cuerpos el atuendo obligado para esquiar. Comenzamos dando recorridos cortos para que Shingo retomara su confianza; cruzamos con Andy y Mai en algunos momentos; la chica había olvidado su miedo y ahora se deslizaba libremente sobre la nieve; la actitud de la chica, animo a Shingo quien comenzó con recorridos cortos pero ya por su cuenta. Nos deslizamos cuesta abajo, una, y varias veces más; enseguida bajamos hasta la siguiente estación. En esa estación estaban todos; comían y reían con el bufón de Joe.

— ¡Ey Kyo! Aquí estamos ¿Por qué demoraron demasiado? —Benimaru saludo agitando su mano hacia mí.

Llegamos hasta donde ellos, nuevamente, nos deshicimos de algunas prendas. Nos involucramos en la conversación que mantenía; reímos divertidos, el semblante de Shingo era más ameno y menos preocupado, el anterior recorrido había salido mejor. Después se incorporaron a la mesa Andy y Mai, el humor de la chica se combinaba con el de Joe y hacían el ambiente más agradable. Todos reíamos con las charlas de Higashi. Permanecimos en ese lugar alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, después partimos nuevamente. Esquiar y disfrutar era prioridad. Daimon prefirió quedarse, prefirió regresar al principio, él dijo que ya había tenido suficiente. Shingo lo apoyo. Los demás todavía tenían deseos de seguir deslizándose sobre la nieve. Partí en compañía de Benimaru, él me iba demostrando su habilidad que adquirió en tan pocas horas. Dijo que esquiar era muy fácil; yo no lo creía, Shingo también se había confiado y ese fue su error, por ese motivo se estrelló contra aquel pobre árbol. Si a Benimaru le ocurriese eso, en realidad, no me compadecería de él… me divertiría. Benimaru me sugirió una pequeña competencia. Mi rubio amigo busco a los demás chicos para sugerirles su gran idea. No me sorprendió que Joe aceptara, Terry dudo un momento pero enseguida asintió, Andy prefirió mantenerse al margen, pero Mai se animó, el menor de los Bogard se opuso a ello, pero hacer cambiar de opinión a Mai era muy complicado. Bueno, quien se involucra en ello es Andy, no yo. Blue Mary participaría, King no.

Benimaru busco un risco alto y todos los competidores nos dirigimos hacia allá. Un trabajador de la estación se acercó y nos dio unas reglas que debíamos obedecer para no causar accidentes entre nosotros mismos u otra persona. Ya listos, y a la orden de King todos nos deslizamos cuesta abajo. El viento era frio y chocaba contra mi piel expuesta que, sólo eran mis mejillas. Di algunos movimientos esquivando personas y algunos montones de nieve que se elevaban. La sensación era tan placentera que envolvía todo mi ser, la adrenalina de la velocidad se encendió. Incline más mi cuerpo y la velocidad llego sola. Mire rápidamente sobre mi hombre y descubrí que Benimaru venía detrás mío. No creía lo que él decía de su excelente capacidad, pero ahora que lo veía, no podía negar que él era bueno. Había un borde de nieve grande, no me sentía preparado para tomarlo así que decide esquivarlo, eso me quito tiempo, Benimaru si tomo el borde de nieve, y literal, voló por los aires y el tomo la delantera. La distancia que nos separaba era demasiada. Eso no me agrado. Los demás ya no se veían por los alrededores, sólo éramos Benimaru y yo. Aunque después de algunos minutos, sólo era yo. Estoy seguro que Benimaru tomo otro camino que no era el indicado. Deje a un lado la carrera y me dedique a buscar al rubio engreído. Llame varias veces su nombre, pero no recibe respuesta, hice varios intentos pero ninguno dio resultado. Mi paciencia estaba por agotarse y la intención de regresar se plantó en mi mente. Me detuvo en un punto donde la vista era majestuoso, desde esa altura, se divisaba un manto blanco que brillaba con la puesta de sol, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que la tarde estaba cayendo. El tiempo había trascurrido sin que yo lo notara, creo que disfrute esta jornada como nunca pensé que lo haría. Sin necesidad de experimentar la celebración que Benimaru estaba preparando para mi cumpleaños, con esto yo estaba satisfecho. Los cumpleaños siempre son alternos, no son relevantes. Desde mi punto de vista…así es. Me quede contemplando el panorama, la ligera brisa a cada instante se trasformaba en una ráfaga helada. El frio trajo a mi memoria recuerdos de una batalla en un callejón cualquiera, en un punto cualquiera de Tokio, la silueta imponente de mi adversario se incorporaba del golpe que yo le había propinado, él elevo una de sus manos y cubrió su boca, yo pude distinguir como un hilo de sangre se desprendía de entre sus dedos, temí que perdiera el control. No obstante, él se quedó quieto, observando su mano manchada de sangre. Su mirada intensamente roja se clavó en mí, "eres el único que me provoca tanta satisfacción" fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios, esos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada – lujuriosa. Mi cuerpo se estremeció sin que yo pudiera controlarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí satisfecho. Disfrutaba todo lo que provenía de él. Yagami…tú me llevas a la locura. Las agitaciones que experimento con ese maldito pelirrojo, no creo experimentarlas con otro adversario, ni con un…

Mis labios helados se curvan en una sonrisa indefinida. En mi soledad siempre tendré mi mente divagando en recuerdos con Yagami, y como ya lo había pensado, en estos días, esos pensamientos se intensifican al grado de volverse insanos.

«Necesito verle»

Sólo así podre calmar esta sensación que comienza a crecer dentro de mí, el riesgo de cometer locuras, es en este momento. La cordura lentamente está quedando rezagada. En mi soledad, mi mente tiende a llenarse de dudas y temores…cuando estoy contigo, todo aquello queda en segundo plano, y mis dudas se trasforman en ansias.

— ¡Kyo!

La voz proveniente de algún punto me saca de mis pensamientos. Giro mi cabeza y busco con la mirada al susodicho, mi mirada se encuentra con mi rubio amigo quien estaba a mi costado alejado por algunos metros.

—regrese porque después de algunos minutos no te vi detrás de mí, ¿estás bien? —escuche a Benimaru. Entonces el que se había perdido había sido yo y no el. ¡Ja!, eso es tan raro. Ahora estoy más seguro que, lo que pensé hace unos minutos atrás, no es erróneo. Yagami me aleja de mi realidad.

— ¡hey Kyo! ¿Estás bien? —Benimaru pregunto nuevamente, su aspecto era preocupado y confuso. No sé qué expresión tengo en estos momentos, pero seguro que no es una que Benimaru conocía.

—estoy bien, no tienes razones para preocuparte. —espero que mis palabras lo hayan convencido, porque en realidad, no creo tener una apariencia que refuerzo mis palabras. Gire para volver por el camino. Mi deseo de esquiar ya estaba satisfecho, pero ahora necesitaba calmar mi otro deseo que, tenía un nombre.

Benimaru y yo volvimos a la estación en la cual se había quedado King, todos estaba ahí. Mai lucia bien, eso significaba que su desempeño sin la ayuda de Andy había sido perfecto. Sin accidentes. Conversamos unos minutos y después emprendimos nuestro regreso. Después de un tiempo llegamos hasta donde estaban Daimon y Shingo; Shingo salto cuando nos vio aparecer en la lejanía. Ya en la primera estación, nos dirigimos hacia los lugares adaptados donde podíamos dejar el equipo prestado y donde podíamos cambiarnos de ropa. No tardamos mucho. Permanecimos en los alrededores contemplando el paisaje y disfrutando de la nieve de otra manera que no era esquiar. Nos subimos al teleférico que nos llevó a dar un recorrido por el lugar. Ya cuando la noche comenzó a caer, nos despedimos del monte Moiwa. Quizá en otra ocasión regrese.

La camioneta nos esperaba para llevarnos al Noboribetsu Onsen.

Fue una hora de recorrido desde el monte Moiwa hasta Noboribetsu, después de un día tan ajetreado, un buen baño en fuentes termales nos vendría perfecto. Buscamos una posada que tuviera una fuente termal que se adaptará a nuestras necesidades. Las chicas querían algo más inclinado al cuidado de la piel, Benimaru les dio apoyo. Yo sólo quería estar relajado asique que buscaría algo normal. Supongo que todos los demás estaban de acuerdo conmigo ya que casi todos nos dirigimos a la misma posada. Ya dentro de la posada, fuimos recibidos con sonrisas y amables palabras por parte de los empleados, nos hospedaríamos por esa noche. Fue una habitación amplia la que elegimos, nos fue otorgada ropa limpia y sin esperar nos vestimos para esta ocasión. Yucatas y sandalias. Todos nos dirigimos a los baños, recorrimos los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde dejaríamos nuestras pertenecías, en los canastos disponibles depositamos nuestras cosas. Ya con nuestra toalla que era nuestra única compañera, tomamos rumbo hacia los baños. Shingo estaba tan entusiasmado y eso provocó que su pie resbalara, sus excelentes reflejos le ayudaron a mantenerse firme sobre la baldosa fría. Antes de entra a las fuentes termales, lavamos nuestros cuerpos con jabón y shampoo; mi alumno se ofreció a tallar mi espalda, yo me negué; Shingo ofreció su servicio a Daimon quien no se limitó en aceptar. Ya limpios nos sumergimos en las aguas. Las aguas naturales con sus minerales reconfortaron al instante mi cuerpo.

—nada mejor que esto. —el mayor de los Bogard deposito su toalla sobre su cabeza y sus músculos se relajaron.

—concuerdo contigo hermano. Esto es la plenitud en su máximo esplendor. —respondió Andy. Sin Mai cerca, el rubio podía relajarse con comodidad.

Joe asintió eufórico; el joven se deslizo tratando de nadar, Terry lo reprendió porque eso no se hacía en estos lugares. Pero a Higashi no le importo mucho, así que continuo con su diversión. Bueno, entonces un empleado debe reprenderlo.

Permanecimos tranquilos y disfrutando, bueno, los más inquietos eran Shingo y Joe quienes jugaban con sus manos y arrojaban agua, Terry y Andy reprendían a Higashi quien arrojo agua al rostro de Terry, este no se contuvo y comenzó a arrojar agua a Joe, y Joe a Andy, y Andy hacia Shingo, y Shingo hacia mí, y así comenzamos con un juego, Daimon se mantuvo al margen. Algunas personas nos vieron y la vergüenza nos invadió… nos tranquilizamos. Cuando sentí que comenzaba a marearme, opte por salirme, lo hice tranquilamente hasta verme fuera de las aguas. Ya fuera de los baños, camine por el lugar mirando aquí y allá. A la distancia pude distinguí a Benimaru. Me aproxime a él.

— ¡Ey! —llame y los ojos celestes de mi rubio amigo me miraron.

— ¡oh Kyo! Te ves genial. —siempre he pensado que las yucatas me van bien. Así que las palabras de Benimaru, no me sorprenden.

Las chicas salieron de un local, sus cuerpos ceñidos por hermosas yucatas, y hermosas peinetas sobre sus cabellos. No podía negar que se veían hermosas.

— ¿Dónde está Andy? —pregunto Mai mientras sus ojos buscaban al rubio.

—aún permanecían en las fuentes. —dije con voz soporífera. El cansancio me invadía. Las aguas habían hecho su trabajo.

Benimaru saco su móvil y marco un número. —ahora mismo le hablo a Shingo para decirles que nos reunimos en el restaurante.

Mai asintió entusiasmada.

Recorrimos otros pasillos hasta llegar al restaurante, después de algunos minutos los otros chicos se nos unieron, cuando Mai vio al menor de los Bogard se lanzó y se aferró del brazo del joven.

La comida llego trascurridos otros minutos. Todos dijimos buen provecho y comenzamos a degustar todo lo que nos habían ofrecido. Todo trascurrió con tranquilidad entre charlas amenas, más risas y comentarios paradójicos de parte de Joe. Terminada la cena volvimos hacia nuestra habitación, los chicos en una y las chicas en otra, así llego la hora de descansar y bien merecido lo teníamos. Por mi parte, yo preferí caminar algunos minutos más, La gente que se cruzaba conmigo me sonreí amablemente. No salí de la posada puesto que había comenzado a nevar, permanecí detrás del cristal viendo caer copos de nieve. Dentro estaba muy cálido y el frio no se sentía. Ni una pizca. Mi mirada seguía el descenso de un copo, cayó en una linterna rojo parpadeante, aquella imagen evoco otra imagen, donde Yagami estaba de pie delante de mí, su largo abrigo estaba escarchado por nieve, de entre sus labios escapaba vaho caliente. Un copo de nieve hizo su camino hasta llegar a la palma extendía de Yagami. Tus ojos rojos se veían hermosos en esos momentos, tú discrepabas entre tanta blancura: encantador, inverosímil, peligroso, y al mismo tiempo…seductor. Era el preámbulo para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Agite mi cabeza para alejar todos esos recuerdos. ¿Por qué tenía pensamientos tan…extraños? Regrese por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde todos descansaban. Busque mi futón y me arrope. Ya no había necesidad de pensar más. Cerré mis ojos y el cansancio regreso de golpe.

…

 _Mis pasos eran marcados por el sonido estridente proveniente de algún lugar cercas, música pesada escapaba de un local, el cual, no lograba vislumbrar. Escuche gente gritando y coreando las canciones de aquella banda, no era japonés, y tampoco era una banda extranjera, pero las personas se dejaban llevar por el compás del rock pesado – delirante. No tenía ánimos para seguir escuchando. Me perdí en un callejón buscando tranquilidad, gire en varias esquinas y el viento helado del invierno me daba confort; suena ilógico pensar que el frio de tranquilidad, lo que más desea cualquier persona en estas fechas es, estar con alguien para sosegar el frio, o estar en un lugar cálido donde el frio no tenga permitido pasar. En mi caso, el frio es una extensión de mí: en estos días, en estas fechas, en este día específico… soy uno con el frio. Es extraño sabiendo quien soy yo, el descendiente del clan Kusanagi, afortunados por tener el dominio de llamas anaranjadas. Oh sí. Sin embargo, esas llamas ahora están congeladas y el calor que brindad se ha extinguido, o simplemente, ese no es el calor que necesito. Sigo avanzando hasta adentrarme a las profundidades del callejón, el ruido se quedó atrás pero el frio se mantiene, más fuerte que antes, las ventiscas heladas se estrellan contra mi rostro, mi piel se eriza. Como pétalos blancos y pequeños, la nieve comienza a descender. Bueno, hasta cierto punto puedo disfrutar del frio, pero la nieve es otro asunto. Acelero mi andar para salir de aquel callejón. Ya habiendo recorrido más de la mitad del callejón, detengo mis pasos cuando veo un punto rojo, no era una lámpara, era muy pequeña para serlo. El aroma a cigarro llega hasta mi nariz. Vislumbro que la luz parpadeante se mueve en mi dirección. Si es algún delincuente, entonces no sabe con quién se enfrenta. Reí entre dientes. Era una forma de entrar en calor. Con seguridad di un paso hacia delante, al momento de dar un segundo paso, una llamarada violeta corrió hacia mí. La esquive. Mi mirada busco al dueño del fuego, no me sorprendió encontrarme con ese pelirrojo. De entre sus labios colgaba un cigarro, y su pelo lucia húmedo, haciendo que su color de cabello fuera más intenso… su abrigo escarchado por la nieve le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su mirada desafiante siempre presente ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí? En realidad no me importaba. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y mi mirada busco aquel brillo carmesí, iguale la intensidad de su mirada; sabia el significado del porque Yagami estaba frente a mí, y yo lo anhelaba._

 _.._

Desperté agitado en medio de la noche, mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi parte baja dolía. El sueño había comenzado con una pelea, y había terminado con…

Agite mi cabeza y me incorpore sobre el futón, mi cuerpo ligeramente húmedo, mi boca estaba seca, necesitaba agua. Rodé mi mirada y note que todos se encontraban dormidos, no debía alterarme. Preferí recostarme nuevamente, mire el reloj de pared que marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada; suspire y cerré mis ojos, pero no deseaba dormir nuevamente, no, sabiendo que aquel sueño podía regresar, no quería verlo. Mucho menos quería sentirlo. Me esforcé en tranquilizarme para que así, mi cuerpo perdiera esa sensación y ese extraño calor. Maldije en voz baja. Detestaba la debilidad de mi cuerpo.

Oh si, este día estaba comenzando y con ello…venia un gran desastre. El descontrol ya rondaba el ambiente. 

_Diciembre 12_

Llegada la mañana, todos fuimos a recorrer una parte de los Parques Nacionales de Akan y Kushiro-Shitsugen, una idílica reserva de densos bosques, lagos transparentes y montañas volcánicas. Aunque ahora todo era blanco, y el paisaje puro dejaba a Todos encantados con el panorama. Fotografías de aquí y allá, sonrisas en los rostros de cada uno. Todos… excepto yo.

Después de nuestro último recorrido por algunas partes de Hokkaido, todos desearon regresar a la villa. Si, ellos y ellas esperaban ansiosos por la llegada de la noche porque sería la culminación de nuestro paseo de cuatro días. Oh si, también era el festejo de mi cumpleaños. Yo lo veía como el pretexto perfecto para andar de juerga. Sencillamente era eso, porque celebrar mi cumpleaños de una manera tan extravagante, no era tan emocionante para mí; pero para mi amigo Benimaru era un gran evento social, el cual, sinceramente, me tenía con el menor interés. Pero no quería decírselo porque sería muy cruel. Pero este día, acostumbro no ser muy racional. Es mejor estar alejado de ellos, en especial, del molesto Benimaru.

Yo miraba el paisaje desde dentro de la ventana, escuchaba la conversación de los demás pero no le tomaba mucha importancia. El día esperado había llegado, y yo estaba en discordia con el ambiente cálido que había sido creado en estos días. Quería estar en mi departamento y pasar el día entero encerrado en mi habitación, quizá contemplando la caída de nieve, quizá pasando el día en una centro comercial, o un parque, o ir al cine, o cualquier cosa junto a Yuki, quizá hacer una visita a mis padres…quizá, sólo quizá; porque lo que en realidad deseaba era buscar a aquel que la da un gran sentido a este día, esa era la manera de terminar con esta ansiedad. Yagami me había dicho que este vez seria yo el que lo buscara, no le creía, pero ahora entiendo que él tenía razón, tanta razón que me aborrezco de mí mismo. Estoy tan aturdido por estos pensamientos que me tragan. En cualquier momento del año puedo tener un encuentro contra aquel maldito pelirrojo, pero en este día lo deseo más, ya había dicho que esta fecha no es tan significativa para mí, pero un duelo contra Yagami lo hace más especial de lo que desearía; un golpe, una quemadura, un rasguño…todo se vuelve más significativo en este día. El sueño de la noche anterior vino a mi mente: un beso, un abrazo, un roce de cuerpos, una mirada lúbrica, un gemido, un jadeo….mi cabeza esta por estallar, y todo mi mundo se estremece en anticipación.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando el vehículo se detiene.

La camioneta llego a su destino y todos descendieron dirigiéndose a los adentros de la villa. Yo permanecí un segundos más dentro del vehículo, pero la voz de Daimon me obligó a descender. Daimon me sonrió amablemente, sé que yo respondí su sonrisa con otra menos intensa, lo sé porque el semblante de mi amigo cambio a uno de asombro. Me pregunto si yo estaba bien a lo que respondí que sí.

Sin esperar por más preguntas, me perdí adentrándome hacia la villa, los demás estaban alrededor de la gran mesa y sus miradas se posaron en mi cuando me vieron entrar y subir las escaleras. Oí la voz de Benimaru que me llamaba, pero no accedí. Llegue a la habitación y me deje caer sobre el blando colchón. Yo era un desastre en estos momentos. No era ni una pizca del Kyo que fui hace un par de días atrás, o el Kyo de ayer que se divirtió esquiando. Y yo sabía que este día seria de esta manera.

Me acurruque sobre el colchón envolviendo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, cerré mis ojos y me deje sumergir por la tranquilidad del dulce aroma de la nieve. Benimaru ha hecho mucho para este día, se tomó su tiempo para buscar un lugar donde celebrar mi cumpleaños. No soy muy apegado a este tipo de festejos, y pienso que ningún japonés lo es, pero al menos estoy agradecido por la amabilidad y cortesía de mi amigo; por esa misma razón, no deseo que este día se estropee con mi actitud apática, si descanso un momento, mi ansiedad debe tranquilizarse.

…

Abrí mis ojos y al momento, vislumbre que la habitación estaba iluminada de un color anaranjado. La tarde había caído. Me incorpore sobre el colchón, mi cuerpo estaba menos tenso y más revitalizado, me deslice sobre el colchón hasta llegar al suelo de madera y procedí a salir de la habitación. Cruce el pasillo en dirección hacia las escaleras, el bullicio proveniente de la planta baja llamo mi atención. Asome mi cabeza y me encontré con todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de billar; King una experta, estaba jugando contra Terry. Permanecí sobre los escalones mirando a todos, lucían muy felices.

Shingo rodo su mirada y se encontró con mi silueta. Su expresión lo dijo todo. — ¡Kusanagi-san! —llamo por mí con euforia.

Los demás me miraron.

—Ey principito, ¿Qué tal el descanso? —pregunto en tono socarrón Benimaru.

Yo devolví la sonrisa y me encogí de hombros. Dormí alrededor de cinco horas, asique estaba relajado. La ansiedad con la que había permanecido en la madrugada y la mañana, había menguado gradualmente, y me sentí mucho mejor.

—espero que tu descanso te haya llenado de energía. —Benimaru sonrió. ¿Ya había dicho que temía cuando hacia eso? —una gran sorpresa te espera.

No debería bajar la guardia cuando Benimaru planeaba algo.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy muy entusiasmado. —dije cuando comencé a descender los escalones. Me dirigí a la mesa que tenía en un traste con un montón de manzanas. Tome una y la mordí.

—hay que meter diversión a tu vida aburrida. —Benimaru cerró un ojo. —ya verás que ni siquiera notaras la ausencia de tu querida Yuki. Estarás tan feliz.

Estoy seguro que Benimaru lo ha hecho muy bien, pero en realidad, mi interés no está en esa celebración. Y tampoco he extrañado a Yuki. Sinceramente, ella no se merece a alguien como yo. Yuki tiene razón en decir que soy insensible. Ni siquiera le he hecho una llamada para decirle como me encuentro. Soy un maldito desastre.

— ¡Kusanagi-san! Usted sólo disfrute de la fiesta.

Shingo siempre tan entusiasta.

—Ey Kyo, por ser el festejado tendrás que bailar con nosotras. —anuncio Mai. Ella no se alejaba de Andy, quien me miro y se encogió de hombros, pude notar un poco de alivio al saber que Mai se entretendría conmigo y a él lo dejaría unos minutos, esos minutos serian benditos para Andy.

Bailar no iba conmigo. Bueno lo hice una vez, y era algo que no deseaba recordar porque involucraba a Yagami, y eso era algo que quería alejar. Mi humor estaba mucho mejor y no quería arruinarlo. —lo siento hermosa, tendrás que buscar otra pareja. —dije, mis labios dibujaron una perfecta sonrisa.

Mai me lanzo una mirada retadora. Ella no claudicaría.

Pase la otra mitad de la tarde conversando con Daimon mientras miraba el juego sobre la mesa de billar de los demás. Andy me reto a un duelo y yo acepte. Gane. Andy dijo que fue porque yo merecía ganar por ser mi cumpleaños ¿eso fue un regalo? Cuando todos subieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la noche venidera, yo preferí quedarme unos minutos más en la sala, mirando aquel árbol de navidad. Yo no acostumbraba poner uno, ni siquiera adornaba mi departamento, eso…no me interesaba. Las navidades solía pasarlas en una cita con Yuki, o con un amigo. No era tan relevante en realidad. Era un día común sin importancia. Pero me agradaba el ambiente que se respiraba, las luces que iluminaban las calles, y la gente con rostros felices, los niños que esperaban alguno obsequio. Era disfrutable. Para mí, la celebración de la navidad no era tan importante como para los occidentales, pero regalar algo a alguien… regalarte algo a ti…sería interesante. Siempre me encuentro con Yagami el día de mi cumpleaños, después de esa fecha, no lo vuelvo a ver ¿Cómo celebrara esos días? ¿Hará obsequios? ¿Visitara a su familia? ¿Saldrá con su novia? ¿Comerá pastel? Hmm, ridículo pensar así. La vida de Yagami es sombría como la noche. Si para mi estas fechas son irrelevantes, seguro que para él, todo esto es absurdo.

Pasos cautelosos me motivan para mirar a mis espaldas, a pie de la escalera, se encuentra Shingo. Luce inquieto y nervioso. Trato de ignorar al chico, pero el paquete que trae entre sus manos llama mi atención, la envoltura era preciosa. Con paso lento y rostro dubitativo, Shingo se aproxima hasta donde estoy.

—Ku…Kusanagi-san —habla con voz trémula.

¿Me pregunto si en estos momentos mi rostro es severo? Shingo actúa como si ese fuera el caso.

— ¿sucede algo? —indago. Fui muy prudente para no alterar más al chico, bueno, Shingo se altera siempre, Ja, si ahora descubriera mis facetas, seguro se aterraría. Shingo da unos cuantos pasos más para estar medio metro lejos de mí. Extiende sus brazos tímidamente hacia mí.

—¡feliz cumpleaños Kusanagi-san! —anuncia entre eufórico y tímido. Un contraste extraño.

Miro al chico que tiene toda la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinada hacia mí, con sus brazos extendidos. Ahora me viene la imagen de Shingo feliz por el obsequio que había comprado. Ya había dicho que no necesito obsequios en este día, pero aprecio la dedicación que mi alumno puso para comprarlo. Alargo uno de mis brazos para tomar el regalo bien presentable, al momento que sostuve la cajita, Shingo se alejó rápidamente, lo vi subir las escaleras rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. Mi agradecimiento se quedó en mi garganta.

Me quede unos segundos observando la caja.

— ¿Qué haces que te ves muy pensativo? —pregunto Benimaru desde las escaleras.

Eleve mi mirada y me encontré con mi amigo, su largo y bien peinado cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, tan bien vestido y desprendiendo un agradable aroma, para cualquier mujer quizá, para mí no, su perfume pico mi nariz y comencé a marearme. Benimaru siempre tan vanguardista. — ¿pensé que era una simple celebración de cumpleaños? —pregunte. Benimaru siempre estaban en tendencia, supongo que ser un modelo lo obliga a ello. Recuerdo que una vez Benimaru me pregunto que si yo quería ser un modelo. Me negué. Eso es muy pesado para mí. Además, no toleraría que alguien desee estar sobre mis propias decisiones. Soy un ser con decisiones propias, mis responsabilidades llegaran cuando tome el mando del clan Kusanagi, a lo que espero, falte demasiado. Hace tiempo, Yuki fu invitada a un evento, esos eventos donde desfilan mujeres bellas modelando ropa, yo le acompañe sin tener interés, pero se convirtió en una razón suficiente para declinar la oferta de Benimaru. El mundo del espectáculo no era mi mundo.

—quiero dejar una excelente impresión en esta ciudad. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. —dijo mi rubio amigo al momento que sus manos se agitaron mostrándose de pies a cabeza. Benimaru escudriño mi apariencia con severidad. —no puedes salir así, el bar que escogí es de categoría. Anda y ve por algo más adecuado. —ordeno.

No pensaba salir como un payaso, no es que Benimaru parezca uno, simplemente todo eso no iba con mi personalidad; siempre voy a preferir algo más casual. Agite mi cabeza negando. No iba hacer lo que Benimaru pidió, sólo iba buscar un buen abrigo. Me aleje de mi amigo y subí las escaleras, en el pasillo me encontré con King y blue Mary, ellas se veían hermosas, no tan extravagantes, pero tampoco tan sencillas, lo adecuado para una fiesta. Les salude con una ligera reverencia y me adentre a mi habitación. Daimon quien estaba en la habitación contigua me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo va eso Kyo? —pregunto. Daimon vestía sin glamour.

Yo me encogí de hombros. —Benimaru quiere que vista ropa apretada. Eso no va conmigo. —Oí el resoplido de la risa de Daimon; él sabía que Benimaru siempre quería las cosas a su manera, y yo a mi manera. Daimon se mantenía al margen cuando Benimaru y yo teníamos roces, era mejor así, además, no llegábamos a la agresividad.

Busque el abrigo en el guardarropa. No estaba ahí; lo halle sobre la silla. Bien, tomaría una ducha rápido.

No tarde demasiado y salí en diez minutos, me piel desprendía vapor y mi caminar por toda la habitación dejaba un rastro húmedo a cada paso. Busque algo muy cómodo; me vestí y arregle mis mechones cortos, ese corte de cabello le daba una imagen diferente a mi rostro, o quizá aún no me acostumbraba. No importaba. Termine rápidamente. Tome el abrigo y lo sujete en mi brazo; antes de abandonar la habitación, mi mirada rodo hacia la caja que permanecía sobre el colchón, la tome y saque lo que había dentro. Sonreí. Enrolle la tela en mi cuello. Creo que combinaba con mis ojos y cabello. Sin demorar más, abandone la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y los chicos ya estaban reunidos, cruzamos miradas y asentimos, Benimaru no estaba muy contento «lo siento amigo, pero así me siento más cómodo» Todos salimos de la villa y rápidamente nos metimos a la camioneta, estaba nevando y el frio estaba en todo su esplendor. Agite mi cabeza para bloquear los recuerdos que querían abordarme en esos momentos. Necesitaba concentrarme en esto, para olvidar lo demás…para no pensar en Yagami. El vehículo fue encendido y se hizo camino sobre la nieve.

…

La camioneta permaneció estacionada con nosotros dentro mientras Benimaru ultimaba los detalles. Cuando mi rubio amigo regreso y abrió las puertas de la camioneta, todos salieron disparados hacia el local. Yo seguía a todos pero antes de entrar, Benimaru me detuvo.

—permite unos minutos. —Benimaru se adentró al local y me dejo ahí. Yo iba a seguirlo pero Shingo, quien estaba a mi lado me detuvo.

—no te preocupes Kusanagi-san, Benimaru preparo algo increíble. —Shingo me sonrió. Su semblante era alegre, creo que le agrado ver que vestía su obsequio. En realidad era algo que necesitaba en estos momentos. El frio estaba arreciando.

Metí mis manos a los bolsillos del abrigo, rodé mi mirada hacia la fachada del local, no me impresiono para nada, ese tipo de lugar eran los predilectos de Benimaru. Además, no necesitaba imaginar la decoración del lugar, conozco muy bien a mi amigo y puedo estar seguro de lo que voy a encontrar. Dirigió mi mirada a una camioneta que se dirige a la parte posterior del local, no me interesa hasta que una cabellera roja llama mi atención. Mis ojos se desorbitaron levemente ¿Yagami? Quise seguir el vehículo para corroborar si lo que vi es cierto, pero mi mano es sujetada y jalada.

—ya podemos entrar Kusanagi-san. —Shingo, quien parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi irresolución, me jala hacia los adentros del local. Camino siendo guiado por mi alumno, pasamos la primera puerta y una cortina es elevada. Mi confusión aún no se despejaba ¿Yagami está aquí?

—¡feliz cumpleaños Kyo!

Mis oídos y el local retumban por el estridente grito. Las luces se encienden, mí vista levemente encandilada recorre los alrededores; casi todos los peleadores del Kof estaban aquí. Sus rostros dibujaban sonrisas y se mostraban alegres, las expresiones de algunos era de confusión, igualando la mía. Había visto este tipo de sorpresas en películas, películas americanas, yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Creo que cualquier japonés se sentiría como yo. Mi impacto creció cuando vi el enorme pastel. ¡Dios! ¿Qué tipo de cumpleaños este?

— ¿te sorprendiste? —pregunto Benimaru, sus manos descansando en su cadera.

Creo que mi expresión le daba la respuesta.

—te dije que era una gran sorpresa. —Benimaru extendió sus brazos tratando de abarcar todo el lugar. El local era amplio con una barra enorme repleta de los mejores vinos, las copas parecían ser de cristal fino. Delante mío se encontraba el escenario que permanecía oscuro, aun costado del gran escenario, había otro más pequeño donde estaba un hombre, un DJ quizá.

Y yo sabía que mi temor no fue en vano. Benimaru no conoce la moderación, mis padres se hubieran infartado. Pero ver a los participantes del Kof me hacía sentir bien, no éramos muy amigos, pero habíamos compartido muchas peleas, no importaba que fuéramos rivales, me alegraba verlos. Algunos de los nuevos participantes de torneo estaban aquí, no los conocía muy bien, pero toleraba su presencia. Benimaru era increíble por contactar a muchos de ellos. Había otras personas que no conocía ¿invitados de Benimaru? Bueno, no importaba.

Música de fondo comenzó a sonar y las chicas animadas comenzaron a bailar, Mai era el centro de atención. Meseros comenzaron a salir con copas de bebidas y bocadillos; al fondo, de lado derecho había una mesa que tenía otro tipo de platillos. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños de este tipo, me sentía extraño. Suspire para tratar de relajarme, aunque quizá no lo conseguirá porque vi a una mujer acercarse hacia mí. Traía un micrófono en mano.

—buen día joven Kusanagi. —saludo con cortesía. —me permite hacer una entrevista.

« ¿De qué iba esto?» en realidad no quería ser el centro de atención.

En esos momentos apareció Benimaru. Rodeo mi hombro con su brazo—claro preciosa, puedes preguntarle lo que quieras.

La mujer asintió. Ella llamo a otro hombre que traía sobre sus hombros una videocámara. El hombre se aproximó y enfoco a la mujer. La mujer comenzó a hablar hacia la cámara y enseguida me señalo a mí, quise alejarme pero Benimaru me detuvo. Algunas veces los reporteros de algunos torneos legales me abordaban, pero no era como si quiera responderles, sólo mostraba amabilidad. Pero ahora no le veo sentido estar delante de una cámara. La mujer se aproxima y la cámara nos enfoca, Benimaru saludo desenvuelto. La mujer pregunto algunas cosas y Benimaru respondió con fluidez. Él estaba acostumbrado a esto. La mujer reportera pregunto algo que no entendí, sonreí, golpeé un costado de Benimaru y logre zafarme de su agarre; me excuse y me aleje de aquel bullicio. Benimaru quiso detenerme, pero logre evadirlo. Eso no era para mí. Busque un lugar más solitario. Mi padre se enfadaría. Aunque no había motivo, no he dicho nada comprometedor. Delante de mí, paso un mesero, tome una copa de vino para tranquilizarme. Mire desde la distancia, Mai se aproximó a la reportera, jalaba a Andy. Pobre Andy.

La reportera siguió entrevistando a cada luchador, pero estoy seguro que su mirada me buscaba, pero su profesionalismo se veía cuando se acercaba a cada luchador, o no luchador; algunos eran tímidos, otros improvisaban, no obstante, fueron amables con la mujer. Todo eso de las entrevistas duro alrededor de una hora. Recibí felicitaciones en ese tiempo también.

La música de fondo seguía, pero en el escenario principal, se empezaba a organizar el grupo que tocaría. Suspire, sorbí un trago más del líquido, en ese momento, llego de golpe la imagen de la camioneta de la entrada, la melena roja que sobresalía. Rodé dramáticamente mi mirada hacia el escenario. Mis pies se movieron dirigiéndose hacia la alta plataforma, vi a un sujeto afinado una guitarra o bajo, no sabía que era. Me detuve frente al escenario. El sujeto estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Cuando el hombre elevo su mirada hacia mí, sus semblante mostro sorpresa, pero la oculto rápidamente.

—Yagami. —espete. En realidad estaba aquí, ante mi mirada y con su personalidad característica.

La mirada roja provoco un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kyo? tan desesperado estas que ahora eres tú el que me busca. —anuncio con petulancia.

Quise lanzarme sobre aquel maldito y golpearlo hasta saciarme. Si, aquella desagradable ansiedad había regresado, Yagami despierta todas esas agitaciones. Todo se volcó en el instante que mis ojos se cruzaron con aquella fiera mirada. Pero una satisfacción empezó a crecer dentro de mí, con Yagami aquí, entonces lo que este día representa se cumpliría. La demencia que despierta en mí, es exclusiva de este maldito pelirrojo.

—Ey Kyo. —escucho la voz de Benimaru, pero no me gire para verlo, nada era más importante, nada salvo el hombre que estaba delante de mí.

Otro hombre que permanecía sobre el escenario, salió de entre las sombras. —buenas noches. —saludo hacia Benimaru.

—oh, espero con ansias su número. —Benimaru sonrió hacia el otro joven.

Benimaru aún no se percataba de la presencia de Yagami ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que contrato una banda donde toca Yagami?

—no se preocupe, todo está bajo control. —el hombre se aproximó hacia Yagami. Temí que Yagami golpeara al hombre, pero no sucedió. —permítame presentarle a nuestro bajita de esta noche. Nuestro bajista tuvo un accidente y no podrá acompañarnos esta noche, pero este joven es su colega y es muy bueno.

Cuando Benimaru miro a Yagami sus ojos celestes se desorbitaron. —¡Yagami!

El grito trajo la atención de todos los presentes. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia el escenario, particularmente, sobre Yagami, al pelirrojo no pareció importarle. Benimaru comenzó a preguntar de todo al otro hombre, Benimaru dijo que Yagami era un demente que causa destrozos a donde quiera que esta. El hombre escucho a Benimaru pero también dio sus explicaciones sin alterarse; explicó a Benimaru sobre el accidente de su bajista de cabecera, y también dijo que Yagami era un excelente músico y que no tendría problema con ello. Bueno, eso debería ser cierto, pero el problema no era ese, Yagami era Yagami, y la mayoría de los presentes, sabían las consecuencias de que Yagami y yo estuviéramos en un mismo lugar. De todas formas, Benimaru pareció aceptar lo que el otro hombre le dijo. Antes de alejarse del escenario, Benimaru amenazo a Yagami de que no quería que se trasformara en un loco y que no causara alboroto. Por supuesto, Yagami lo ignoro. Benimaru se alejó y me arrastro con él. La tranquilidad regreso, pero todos permanecieron alertas. Yo permanecí en un rincón con mi mirada puesta en las acciones de Yagami, el me miraba fugazmente, pero su atención regresaba a su instrumento, nunca había visto esa faceta de Yagami. Parecía sumergido en lo que hacía. Lo disfrutaba y yo me deleitaba con ello.

Pasados varios minutos, la música electrónica ceso y las luces se dirigieron al escenario principal, un joven de largo cabello negro dio indicaciones con sus dedos, el baterista comprendió y en pocos segundos el sonido estridente lleno todo el lugar. Todos miraron a los cinco músicos que yacían sobre el escenario, dos guitarristas, una mujer y el chico de cabello largo, un baterista, una vocalista preciosa, y un bajista…ese era Yagami. Cuando el ritmo comenzó a infiltrase por los poros de cada uno reunido ahí, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, corearon las canciones y gritaron cuando el guitarrista masculino nos regaló unos minutos de su excelente música. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Yagami, el permanecía abstraído en lo que hacía, sus dedos se movían por las cuerdas, por momentos parecía un suave roce, el otros momentos, era una caricia salvaje…él se veía magníficamente bien. Aunque las luces no estaban sobre él, su presencia destacaba. La esencia que desprendía, no era la misma que desprendía en las peleas, aquel instinto salvaje característico de Yagami, en estos momentos era sustituido por algo más enigmático, tan enigmático que mi mirada no se alejaba de la silueta de Yagami, seguí cada ligero movimiento que hacía. En algún momento, él elevo su mirada y se cruzó con la mía, no le fue tan difícil encontrarme, puesto que, yo era el único que le miraba, su mirada tenía un brillo inusual y sus labios me regalaron una sonrisa; la agitación bombeo en mi interior y el sueño pasado vino a mi mente. Bebí otro trago de vino y seguí mirando a Yagami a través del cristal empañado por mi aliento caliente. Mi respiración comenzaba a inquietarse. Quizá era aquel sueño que traía sensaciones de tú boca sobre mi boca, tus manos sobre mi piel: tocándome, explorándome…mis manos sobre tu piel… sintiéndote. O era aquella canción melódica con tonos sensuales que escapaba de la mujer la que provocaba delirios en mí…o sencillamente, era el alcohol. Lo único que tenía presente, era que tú eras el único en estos momentos: los gritos, aplausos, la euforia; de los demás, todo estaba bloqueado y lo único visible para mí, eras tú y tu majestuosidad en el escenario, este Yagami me gustaba. Nadie, excepto yo, tenía interés en tu persona, quizá alguno te miraba, pero ninguno ponía atención. Escuchaban tu música, pero no la disfrutaban como yo. Una hora había trascurrido sin que yo lo notase, lo supe cuando llego el obligado receso y te vi desaparecer en el umbral que llevaba fuera del escenario, pero antes de abandonar la plataforma, tus ojos me miraron una última vez, yo sonreí ante aquello. Pasados algunos minutos, Benimaru y Shingo me abordaron y me preguntaron que si había disfrutado la presentación de aquella banda, yo asentí, pero en realidad no había estado atento a la música de los otros miembros. Mi atención fue exclusivamente para Yagami; pero no debía decirles eso a mis amigos, no ahora que estaban diciendo que tú no eras un invitado especial, Benimaru aún estaba molesto por la presencia del pelirrojo. Yo debía decirle que no había problema, la presencia de Yagami es lo que necesito en este día, y siempre había sido así. Pero sé que no lo diré, no, sabiendo cual es la postura de mis amigos. Ellos dirán que es una locura, eso es verdadero…Yagami me ha contagiado su demencia, y este día, es cuando se desborda. Guardare esto para mí. Y para ti.

Treinta minutos pasaron para que la banda volviera a subir al escenario, mi mirada busco rápidamente a Yagami. Sonreí cuando te vi salir. Estoy seguro que en estos momentos mi rostro tiene un semblante estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo, esta faceta mía emerge en este único día…y se muestra ante Yagami. Claro que temo hasta donde esta locura puede llevarme, sin embargo, no deseo pensar en nada coherente, no ahora, el remordimiento vendrá después…sólo quizá. La vocalista dijo algunas palabras, un saludo quizá, no preste atención. El lugar se sumergió en la oscuridad y el acorde de la guitarra inundo el ambiente. Las mujeres gritaron cuando el guitarrista fue iluminado por las luces; ellas gritaban siempre que el hombre era mostrado, parece que era el tipo de hombre atractivo que cautivaba con su apariencia, de cabellera larga y vestimenta oscura; mi atención no estaba en ese guitarrista, ni en la vocalista que era una mujer preciosa de cabello rizado, no, mi atención era para Yagami, y él lo sabía, porque su atención también era mía. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que pensaba Yagami en esos momentos, mi satisfacción se desbordaría si él estuviera pensando en mí. Música, y más música provoco frenesís en los presentes, especialmente en las chicas, quienes bailaron y saltaron cuando el cambio de pista lo ameritaba, agitaban sus manos cuando la pista era lenta y melódica, bailaban derrochando sensualidad cuando hubo un cambio que incitaba al desenfreno. Otra hora más trascurrió y yo nunca aleje mis ojos de la silueta del pelirrojo. El final de la presentación de la banda se acercaba, lo sabía porque Benimaru me había dicho que ellos tocarían solamente dos horas; para los presentes no era suficiente, pero para mí sí lo era, yo necesitaba la atención de Yagami. Cada uno de los miembros se despidió de la multitud, cuando el guitarrista lo hizo, las chicas saltaron hacia adelante adulando el desempeño del hombre, este sonrió satisfecho he hizo una reverencia hacia todas sus admiradoras, estoy seguro que hoy su número de seguidoras creció. La vocalista también conquisto el corazón de los jóvenes masculinos; ella también tenía nuevos seguidores, Shingo era uno de ellos. Yo había notado que mi alumno le había puesto mucha atención a la chica. Al otro extremo del escenario estaba Yagami, él se limitó a abandonar el escenario, no dijo nada y no mostro interés en lo que los demás hacían, tampoco se esperó a que el joven de cabellera larga lo presentara ante la multitud. Pero eso no era necesario, muchos conocían muy bien quien era Yagami.

El escenario principal cayo en la oscuridad pasados varios minutos, el pequeño escenario donde antes había estado el DJ volvió a iluminarse. La música trance lleno el lugar. Las personas no cansadas se dejaron envolver por los beat.

Daimon, Shingo y Benimaru, permanecieron junto a mí conversando, Shingo y Benimaru hablaban de lo hermosa que era la vocalista de la banda, ellos la visitarían en su camerino para obtener una fotografía y un autógrafo. Mai, quien cruzaba en esos momentos, escucho la conversación de los dos y pidió que la llevaran a los camerinos, porque ella quería una fotografía con el guitarrista. Benimaru, Shingo, Mai, y un grupo muy grande, fueron a los camerinos. Yo permanecía ahí conversando otros minutos con Daimon. Después me excuse con Daimon diciéndole que iría a los sanitarios. El hombre asintió. Yo me perdí en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ya en los sanitarios, mire mi reflejo en el espejo, me sentí incomodo con lo que veía, esparcí un poco de agua para refrescarme. Permanecía unos minutos más ahí. Dos jóvenes entraron, no tenía intenciones de escuchar su conversación, pero cuando mencionaron que se habían topado con el bajista pelirrojo no puede evitar poner atención a su charla. Pregunte si sabían dónde estaba, ellos dijeron que se cruzaron con él hace varios minutos, Yagami ya iba camino a la salida. Abandone los sanitarios y permanecí unos segundos en el corredor. Yagami no estaba más aquí y yo sentí un vacío profundo. Esto no podía terminar con sólo un cruce de miradas. Sin pensarlo más, camine por el corredor tomando rumbo hacia la salida del local, Benimaru se enfadaría, pero lo que yo necesito en estos instantes no es la presencia de ninguno de mis amigos, ni familia, ni Yuki…lo único que necesito es a aquel demente pelirrojo. Salí y corrí por la acera, aquellos joven dijeron que vieron a Yagami tomar rumbo hacia la parte trasera del local. Corrí sin detenerme. Después de algunos minutos me di cuenta que estaba nevando, y yo sólo me cubría del frio con una chamarra; el abrigo y la bufanda los había dejado atrás. Quizá lo lamentaría más adelante, ahora quería llegar hasta donde estaba Yagami. Camine y corrí por varios minutos y en ningún lugar podía vislumbrar a Yagami… él se había esfumado. Llegue a un sitio que parecía ser un parque: las bancas, troncos de los árboles, el suelo, todo, estaba cubierto de una ligera capa blanca. La gente caminaba alrededor del parque, unos me dirigir miradas recelosas y otros más cuchicheaban entre ellos. No me interesaba que pensaran. Camine por los corredores del parque. Mire aquí y allá, no había encontrado nada. La brisa helada se estrelló contra piel y mi cuerpo se estremeció, agité mi cabeza para retirar la escarcha de nieve. Llegue a una parte del parque donde no había ninguna persona caminando, esta parte no estaba iluminada como la mayoría, el frio arremetía sin misericordia. Camine para adentrarme más, un punto rojo capto mi atención. Avance con seguridad hacia ese lado. La silueta de una persona se dibujó, dude un momento, pero la cabella roja despejo mis dudas. Me detuve a escasos dos metros de distancia.

La mirada roja se centró en mí y el cigarrillo fu lanzado lejos. —tardaste demasiado…Kyo.

Sonreí. Quería responderte, pero no lo permitiste, una llamarada purpura llego hasta mi provocando que mi cuerpo retrocediera un par de pasos. Me maldije por mi error, pero es lo menos que espero de ti Yagami. Localice tu dirección y detuve un golpe que iba directo a mi rostro, elevaste tu pierna y golpeaste mi estómago, yo me doble de dolor. Un dolor que me llenaba de adrenalina. Mi cuerpo amenazo con desplomarse, no me permitiste caer, me sostuviste de mis cabellos y me estrellaste contra un duro árbol, gemí por el daño. Cuando intentaste repetir el golpe, yo logre hacer presión en tu brazo y logre zafarme, lance un golpe hacia tu estómago y rápidamente te alejaste de mí; lance una llamara anaranjada y corrí en tu dirección. Esquivaste la llamarada, pero no esquivaste mi serie de patadas que te elevaron al cielo, lance una bola de fuego y te arrojo lejos. Mis pies tocaron el suelo blanco al descender. A la distancia, te vi incorporarte y retirar un hilillo de sangre. Sonreí, el sólo ver que tu sangre brotar, me extasiaba. Corrí hasta donde estabas; de igual manera, sonreíste y corriste hacia mí: un golpe, un rasguño, brote de sangre, patadas certeras llegando a tu vientre, golpes llameantes hiriendo mi costado. Maldito Yagami. Todo tenía sentido ahora, este día comenzaba a vivir, y yo me sentía revitalizado. Tú eras necesario en estos momentos: tus golpes, tu fuego, tu sangre…todo era enaltecido este día. Tú eras la tan esperada conclusión para este día que marcaba mi nacimiento. Esas miradas de odio eran un bálsamo en este instante, lo sabias, y por esa razón estabas aquí, esperaste por mí porque sabias que yo te encontraría, así estuvieras a kilómetros de distancia, yo te buscaría. Estos momentos los disfrutabas tanto como yo, o quizá más; tus miradas, tus movimientos, tus golpes…todo decía que era así; el significado era el mismo para ambos. Esto se había convertido en un ritual, un ritual donde quizá yo…era el sacrificio. En estos momentos, donde mi cordura estaba bloqueada… en estos momentos, yo, te entregaría mi alma y cuerpo. Quizá para aquellos ajenos a nosotros, todo esto sea incomprensible e intrascendente, pero ellos no lo entendería aunque se les explicara, porque nuestros clanes tampoco lo entendían. Ellos, nuestros clanes, nos obligaron a cruzarnos, y cruzar nuestros fuegos. Ellos también son culpables de que mi cordura se ciegue cuando estoy contigo. Ahora, puedo confesar que en el pasado, todo eso de la rivalidad entre clanes, me daba igual, pelear con el descendiente de los Yagami, no era relevante para mí, quería una vida normal y dedicada a lo que podría ser importante. Era una locura. Pero mírame ahora, estoy aquí, peleando contra ti, golpeándote y recibiendo tus golpes, hiriéndote e hiriéndome… deseándote y permitiéndome ser deseado; ahora ya no me parece una gran locura, mi sensatez se ha quedado en el limbo. Tu pierna se alargó y alcanzaste a golpear mi mandíbula, perdí un poco mi equilibrio, lo cual, aprovechaste para envolverme en tu fuego violeta, sentí el ardor de mi piel quemada. Tu fuego era mortal. Esta era tu recompensa por aquel pacto con Orochi. Pero yo no me amedrentaba. Invoque mi fuego y logre liberarme de tu agarre, no esperé a que mi cuerpo se recuperara, rápidamente me abalance sobre ti, lance un golpe llameante estrellándolo contra tu abdomen: uno, dos, tres golpes potentes llenos de mi rencor, y porque no, llenos de deseo. Guañiste por el dolor ocasionado. Yo sonreí satisfecho al oír tu gruñido doliente. Era mi oportunidad para asestar un golpe mortal. Error mío cuando creí que te tenia a voluntad de mi fuego, no vislumbre cuando tu brazo me sujeto elevándome, para después estrellarme bruscamente contra el duro y frio suelo; la alfombre blanca de bajo mío se esparció. Gemí escupiendo sangre. Tu fuego llego y me arrastro varios metros lejos, me detuve gracias a un gran árbol. Me incorpore y limpie los rastros de sangre, te busque con la mirada y te hallé haciéndote camino hacia mí, tu imponente figura y tu mirada roja brillante me congelo unos segundos, pero enseguida mi mirada se llenó de odio, no, no era odio, era algo más. Corriste con tus manos delante de ti, tus uñas amenazaban con desgarrar mi piel, me alejé del árbol y lance varias bolas de fuego que se deslizaron como serpientes por el blanco suelo, no me sorprendió ver que esquivaste una tras otra. Lo que no intuiste fue, la chispa que salió de mis manos que después se trasformó en largos tubos de fuego, te vi arrastrado por las potentes llamaras, tu cuerpo envuelto en mi fuego me daba complacencia plena. Corrí rápidamente hasta llegar hasta donde tu cuerpo había caído, te vi tirado escupiendo sangre. De un salto llegue hasta ti, el deseo de ver brotar tu sangre cruzo gusto mi mente. Me contuve, yo aún podía controlar mis delirios. Te vi incorporándote, era mejor así. Lanzaste un golpe el cual esquive, te retribuí con otro golpe el cual evadiste, así comenzó un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpes potentes, patadas certeras, tus afiladas uñas desgarrando mi piel, mis puños clavándose en tu estomago…nuestros cuerpos estaban al límite; heridos, mallugados, quemados, sangrantes…esto es lo que somos. Tú y yo. Nuestros enfrentamientos sólo eran entre tú y yo, sin nombres, ni clanes, sólo éramos dos peleadores queriendo opacar al otro. Mi puño logro escabullirse entre tu defensa, sonreí cuando golpeé tu rostro, sonreíste cuando me apresaste contra un árbol, tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío, nuestras respiraciones mezclándose insanamente. Nuestras miradas una sobre la otra. Tus manos sobre mi cuello comenzaron a ejercer presión; sonríe más. Todo era tan malamente dañino. Lamí la comisura de mis labios retirando la sangre, tu mirada hipnotizada siguió cada movimiento. Tu agarre en mi cuello perdió fuerza y tu mirada subió hasta encontrarse con la mía.

—así que cumpliste lo que te dije hace un año. Ahora tú me buscas. —dijiste orgulloso. Tus manos no se alejaban de mi cuello, y tu mirada examinaba la mía. Tu ego se ancha más.

—oír eso te haría delirar de felicidad. Pero no Yagami, no estoy aquí por ti. —espete con arrogancia. Eso era cierto, yo no sabía que mi oportunidad de ver a Yagami seria aquí. Si lo hubiera sabido, créeme que sería el más feliz. Porque por tu culpa, el significado de felicidad había tomado otro rumbo. Insano, insano, insano…muy insano.

— ¿importa?, estas aquí. —tu voz se convirtió en un susurro en las últimas palabras. Cierto, ambos estamos aquí. En esta parte fría, donde los vientos congelaban hasta la medula, un lugar alejado de gente curiosa, un lugar alejado de nuestras vidas cotidianas. Dirijo mi mirada hacia ti, no quiero pensar y no quiero llenarme de remordimientos ahora, no, cuando estas frente a mí.

Sé que esto es lo que no quería Benimaru, el me golpearía si supera que abandone a todos por seguir a este pelirrojo. Benimaru no aceptaba que tuviera peleas en este día contra Yagami, él decía que los cumpleaños eran para pasarlos con los seres queridos, este día debía ser alegre y lleno de sorpresas. No lleno de golpes y sangre. Agradecía todo aquello que mi amigo había hecho por mí, pero no podía cambiar mi naturaleza, yo deseaba estar aquí, con Yagami, peleando con Yagami, y disfrutando de su presencia. Yagami era todo lo que llenaba este día, él era el que le daba un sentido diferente, y yo, sencillamente, decide tomar esto. La idea de pasar un cumpleaños sin la presencia de Yagami, esa idea me enfermaba.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron una sobre la otra, tus largos y finos dedos se movieron en la parte posterior de mi cuello, el tacto me hizo estremecer. La pelea dejo nuestros cuerpos dolientes y heridos, ahora, querían retribución. Sonreí. Este juego era prohibido, pero lo prohibido siempre es mejor. Yagami elevo su rodilla y golpeo mi abdomen, yo gemí. Mi cuello fue liberado y mis labios tomados. Un beso insano y pastoso. Mi respiración quedo bloqueada, y una lengua invasora se coló en el interior de mi boca. Eleve mis brazos para colocarlos en los anchos hombros de Yagami, presione hasta que mis uñas se clavaran, quería provocarle dolor. Su pierna se deslizo entre las mías rozando íntimamente. Bufé anhelante. Un delirio caliente. El ambiente era frio, pero nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a animarse. Mis manos recorrieron sin inhibición la espalda de Yagami, acaricie sus costados. Me entregue en ese beso, y Yagami también lo hacía, éramos uno en ese momento. Nuestros cuerpos tan juntos causaban fricción, y era placentero. Tan placentero que rogaban por más. Yagami descendió hasta mi cuello: beso, lamio, mordió, cada centímetro de piel. Cansado de sólo recibir, me gire dejando a Yagami aprisionado contra el árbol, él sonrió, yo me incline para besar su cuello de igual manera insana. Varias veces cambiamos de posición luchando por tener el control. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, un beso largo y placentero, mi sueño vino a mi mente y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Pero eso podía esperar. En un susurro contra mis labios dijiste "feliz cumpleaños" vi un hermoso destello en tu mirada invitante, que me provoco un revoloteo en mi interior, aunque no sé si fue sincera tu felicitación, ya que tu voz tuvo un tono que no supe distinguir si era burlesco u honesto. Muchos me habían felicitado, pero que tú lo digas lo hace sonar diferente. Mi pecho se llenó de un sentimiento muy diferente a lo que he experimentado en los últimos momentos, tan cálido que provocaba paz. Tu cuerpo se alejó, y sentí el frio, y el dolor de tus golpes acrecentarse. Sonreí. ¿Cuántas veces he sonreído ya? avisté cómo tu mirada carmesí se distanciaba de mí, giraste sobre tus talones y trazaste tu camino.

Un agradecimiento por tus palabras no escaparía de mi boca. Ese no era yo. Permanecí mirando hasta que tu silueta se había esfumado, la ansiedad dentro de mí no había mitigado. Rodé mi mirada al punto donde se supone debía estar el lugar donde permanecían todos celebrando mi cumpleaños, si ahora volvía, Benimaru aceptaría mis disculpas y la noche concluiría como él lo planeo. Rodé mi mirada al punto donde había desparecido Yagami. Este es un día de locura, y mi locura aun no terminaba. Sentí que mi corazón se estrujo al recordar a mis amigos, pero ahora sólo anhelaba una cosa, y culpaba aquel sueño. Corrí rápidamente, si esperaba más tiempo, entonces no obtendría nada.

 _Iori_

Desde el diván podía contemplar tu silueta sobre la ancha cama, tu cuerpo aun húmedo cubierto por una sabana intensamente blanca, blanca como la nieve que estaba cayendo fuera de esta habitación, blanca como la pureza que quizá, ninguno de los dos tenga. Quien pensaría que eras de las personas que, después de una noche tan placentera, terminara durmiendo. Tú tienes un sinfín de sorpresas para mí.

Llegue a esta ciudad sin la intención de encontrarte, pensé que nuestra cita, esta vez quedaría rezagada. Claro que te había dicho que esta vez tú serias el que me buscara, en realidad creí que no serias capaz de hacerlo. No lo harías. No obstante, cuando te vi en aquel bar, supe que este era nuestro destino. Haga lo haga, siempre me llevara hasta donde estés tú. O también podía culpar a aquel conocido quien tuvo un accidente y por esa razón mi vi arrastrado hasta aquí. Sea lo sea, a estas alturas ya no tiene importancia, lo externo ya no tiene sentido en estos momentos. Es más agradable verte en ese estado de tranquilidad plena, o quizá, sea mejor verte en un charco de sangre. Ya te he dicho que tú tienes un sinfín de sorpresas para mí; quiero verte sangrante y al mismo instante quiero que estés rodeado de un aura puro, si, para que yo sea el que destruya esa pureza. Kyo, eres mi maldita obsesión. No sabes cómo deseo destruirte y también encerrarte; desgarrar tu piel, y acariciarla. Beber de tu boca, y beber de tu sangre. Estoy seguro que mi apariencia en estos momentos es, de un depredador observando a su presa. De un hombre velando por su amanté… Todo puede ser contigo. Todo queda mejor contigo.

Hey Kyo, ¿qué pasa que siempre en este día termino a tu lado? No es un día significativo para mí, y sé que tampoco lo es para ti. Es tu cumpleaños, cierto, pero no tiene nada de especial, dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me llamas, o te llamo, me buscas, o te busco… sea cual sea la respuesta, estoy seguro que su significado no es algo que nos interese demasiado; cualquiera que sea el motivo, me satisface el herirte. Las anteriores batallas siempre terminaban con despedidas a mitad de un callejón frio, con caricias y besos furtivos. Pero ahora obtuve mucho más de ti, obtuve más que unos simples besos y unas simples caricias, me entregaste lo que seguramente no entregarías a nadie más. No puedo decirte lo mismo, no soy de los que se quedan con una sola persona. Yo tomo lo que me ofrecen. Pero contigo podía hacer una excepción. Seria fiel a ti. Mi único adversario, el único que puede vencerme, y al único que se lo permito. El único que puede tocarme gentilmente; y en esta fecha donde todo se vuelve un ritual, puedo entregarte más, de lo que estoy acostumbrado a compartir. Puedo odiarte y desearte con la misma intensidad. Eres tú, y contigo puedo liberar todas mis bajezas. Verte tendido en esa cama me llena de complacencia, quizá sea algo enfermizo, pero someterte es algo que merece la pena disfrutar.

" _No es querer, porque en tu mirada me puedo perder. Contigo, aquello llamado temor, no es más que una ilusión ¿acaso se te olvida que tú eres mío? Noche, día, mi vida, todo es por ti; mi sangre, mi carne, mi maldición… todo es por ti. Aunque este mundo se destruya, yo seguiré prendado de ti. Esto es algo más, y el tiempo, es nuestro."_


End file.
